


Remember me?

by vayyyx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayyyx/pseuds/vayyyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry were inseparable, best mates from early on. However, as the two grew up things started to change. Louis began to crave popularity, while Harry far more hesitant. Obstacles and fall outs, drew the duo apart on bad terms. Years later, the two meet up unexpectedly after a class in Uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is that you?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a chaptered fic, but it will be smutty in future chapters. I apologize if thats not your style, but it's mine(:  
> So tell me if you like it? kudos maybe? I don't know I'm new here. ♥

With a year more after this current one Louis will graduate with his theater degree. Only taking the freshman filled class to credit toward a Gen. Ed he never pursued early in his academia. After looking up from doodling Saturn on his notebook, Louis had to take a double...triple take, now he was just blatantly staring. There is no bloody way, it just can’t be. His early morning Astronomy class had started 20 minutes ago and here barges in Louis childhood best friend. The professor gives an intimidating glare to the new comer and continues on with his lecture. 

Louis watches as he walks up the stairs heading straight for some empty seats in the back of the auditorium. His hair is different now, and Louis cant help but feel a little odd thinking that to himself. The class drones on and Louis is far from paying attention, his mind clouded with past times both of good and terrible memories. 

“Considering it seems that no one is listening this fine Monday morning, there will be an assignment posted online tonight, so check it. Remember folks even though this is the start of the first semester you will need to focus. Class is over for today.” The Professor states without a hint of emotion in his voice. 

Louis purposely takes his time packing up so he could watch everyone leave, one person in particular. He feels so incredibly stalker like, this must be the universe playing some sick form of karma. But Louis’s changed, he can fix this right? Make amends, yes he will. Picking up his pace Louis leaves the lecture hall to see him standing in front of the buildings main entrance, his emerald eyes scanning over the building map. 

“You know this Academic Hall is rather small you should figure it out quick.” Louis feels staring off with something along the lines of ‘hey bud remember me?’ was not in anyones best interest. 

“Oh thanks I’m new-” Smile falling flatter than ever, within seconds. Hands shoveling inside his worn brown leather jacket forcefully to reframe himself from pounding them into Louis face. 

“Fuckin’ great, leave me alone.” 

“Harry wait-”Louis pleads reaching out to touch Harrys shoulder before he exited out into the courtyard.”Please lets talk, whats your schedule?” 

“Why the hell should I tell you Louis, tell me one fucking good reason you prat?” Harry ripped from under Louis touch. Students watching from the sidelines as they passed, eyebrows arching in amusement at the small argument blossoming in front of them.

“Well, if you don’t tell me I’ll see you ever Monday and Wednesday morning and I’ll keep asking Harry, so please humor me?” Louis brought his head down, unable to look straight into Harrys narrowed eyes, preparing himself for rightful rejection. 

“I don’t have class again today until Three, I think, but I don’t want to be around you, so tomorrow humor me and eat dinner with me in one of these bloody cafeterias so I look less pathetic.” Louis was shaking his head eagerly though he didn’t live on campus anymore he was just ecstatic with Harry agreeing to meet with him, even if it was strictly under his conditions. “I’ll take your ridiculous head bobbing as a yes, so heres my number text me yours and I’ll tell you when I’m free.” 

“Okay, thanks Harry...Really thank you.” Louis couldn’t help himself from feeling a bit emotional. Through all the shit that has gone on between the two, and they haven’t spoken in years, Harry and him grew up together. 

“Whatever Lou” and with that Harry walked hastily out of the building, leaving a dumbstruck Louis standing there with a grin from the use of the nickname. 

\-----

Later that night while Louis was sitting in his shared flat outside of the campus grounds with his flatmate and friend Liam watching the food channel, his mobile buzzed altering a new text. 

_(Harry:) 5:30 tomorrow?  
(Louis:) Perfect! Again thank you Harry! _

Louis sat there staring at his phone waiting for a reply, but nothing came. Could he blame Harry for being so uptight and rough? No, he couldn’t he wronged Harry badly. 

“Louis, ya okay mate?” Liam asked noticing the grimace forming on his usually bubbly friends face. 

“Yeah, well no Li.” Louis huffed, resting his head on to his friends shoulder.

“Whats wrong Lou?” Liam was perfect in every way any person could ask for in a friend. Louis loved him dearly, and for the past two years him and Liam had became expectational friends, but Louis knew something was missing, it always was no matter the person. 

“It’s a long story Liam.” Louis just wanted to cry, all these years of just pushing Harry to the back of his mind were resurfacing and tearing him apart. 

“I’m all ears Louis you know that?” Liam rubbed reassuringly on his friends forearm. 

“Alright, well when I was growing up I had this best friend since the age of like five I think he was a year younger but we were inseparable and that stayed that way for a long time.” Louis inhaled sharply to restrain the tears that were treating to pour over. “So, we were super close and all and it got to the point around when we were 12, and 13 that we started to change, I don’t know we started to form identities or whatever and Harry went into this like low key, shy faze and I just need everyones attention, so when I went into a new year and Harry was left behind I just ignored him, my friend’s were popular and I couldn’t let them think..to think I was w-weird like Harry.” 

Louis was crying now, his face red with emotion and the sobs were heart breaking for Liam to listen to, he could tell Louis wasn’t finished so he just reached to brush some tears out from under his eyes calmly saying, “Louis it’s okay mate people grow apart?” 

“No, Li! I pushed him away I ostracized him for being different, so-so I could be cool, and I did that all the way till graduation. Over the years I watched Harry cry and beg...he begged for me to forgive him for being the way he was. HE didn’t do anything wrong Liam, oh god. His mum called mine and asked me repeatedly to come over and shake her son out of his slump, but I wouldn’t. I just sat back and watched him fall apart. I loved him so much we were best mates.” Louis was becoming inaudible his words failing under his sobbing.

This was hard for Liam to comprehend, Louis was so friendly he would chat up with anyone? So to hear this, he didn’t know how to soothe his friend. 

“Is he the one who texted you a minute ago?” 

“Yeah, he agreed to meet up with me for dinner on campus I’m assuming he is dorming there. It’s amazing Li, but what am I going to say, I would never forgive myself if I were him.” Louis reached to check his phone again but there was nothing new from Harry. 

“If he knew he wasn’t ever going to forgive you Lou, he wouldn’t have agreed to dinner, yeah?” Liam was so overwhelmed he started to walk toward their small kitchenette area, “Want some pasta salad?” he asked.

“You’re right! Unless he’s planing something against me? Oh Liam whyyyyy.” Louis whined ignoring his friends question. 

“Stop being paranoid and tell me if you want a bowl of pasta?” 

“Yes please.”

\-----

Louis couldn’t fall asleep if his life depended on it. Tossing all night in fear of Harry planing some gag on him, to make him think they could rekindle or something, to just humiliate him, or to just never show up tomorrow. 

_(Louis:) You’re gonna be there tomorrow right?_  
Louis was surprised how fast Harry responded given the hour.  
(Harry:) It’s 3:15a Louis.  
(Louis:) I know I’m sorry, but yeah you will right?  
(Harry:) Yeah Lou I will, can I ask you a question?  
(Louis:) Of course?  
Louis was expecting a speedy reply given the messaging between the two has been steady but it was approaching four in the morning, he was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed again.  
(Harry:) Why’d you do it?  
The tears poured over for the second time in such as short period of time.  
(Louis:) I’ll explain all tomorrow  
Louis didn’t get another reply. 

\-----

5:35p and Harrys not outside the dinning hall, and Louis is panicking his heart is starting to thump and nervous sweat is forming on his palms, all his paranoia shinning through. 

“Hey.” Harry’s voice was husky and quiet, and standing right next to him Louis notices how much taller Harry is, and how lovely he looks in the pale orange jumper that was paired with dark jean skinnies. 

“Hey, ready?” Louis wipes his hand on his jeans before walking with the curly haired lad in for dinner. After gathering their meals and finding a seat to eat, after searching monotonously in the crowed dinning hall, they found a two person table in the corner without any windows. 

Harry was spinning his roasted potatoes around his plate, eyes deliberately strained downward to avoid eye contact with Louis. Louis sipped his tea fumbling with the biscuit in his other hand before gathering some courage to speak.

“Well, I guess I start off with how sorry I am Harry.” 

“Sorry for what Louis?” Harry spat smugly, bring his eyes up to look directly in Louis now petrified blues, he was tired, tired of hearing Louis say sorry but never really apologizing. 

“Harry, you know, everything that I did to you. How I treated you back before Uni.” The liquid in Louis mug rippling from how his hands were trembling around the ceramic piece. 

“I can’t seem to pinpoint what you mean Lou, are you talking about how you formed this huge nasty ego and were to cool for anyone but your superior posh friends, or are you talking about ignoring me and pushing me away anytime you feared one of you big headed mates were going to pass the corner!” Harry was seething now, all the pain and emotion forming raw fire on his tongue when he spoke. 

“Yes, everything Harry, I treated you so poorly, I was supposed to be your best friend, and I-I fucked you over badly, and after I graduated I tried to call you but, you ignored my call, which you rightfully did but, please- please let me make it up to you.” Louis appetite was gone, the food on his plate making him feel sick, the look on Harrys face making him sicker. 

“You know why I hate you so much?” Harry asked calmly, making Louis momentarily frightened. 

“Why?” 

“I want to forgive you right now, and say ‘oh Lou it’s okay’, which is bloody shit considering its not like we have even been friends in the past what five maybe six years. You made me feel worthless, I had no other friends Louis! I was lost without you.” Harry’s voice had quieted in a gloomy pitch, but his eyes never averted from Louis. 

“I’ve changed Harry, I swear, I’m not asking you to be my friend again though I would love that, but I am asking you to try and forgive me, give me time to show you I’m not the tosser you remember me as.” Louis subconsciously reached out to place his hand above Harrys, only taking recognition to it when the body heat was making its way to his skin and how Harry hadn’t pulled away.

“Okay, but you fuck up Louis or fucking hurt my feelings at all I’m done... forever.” Harry promised.

“Thank you! I’ll never hurt you again Harry.” Louis hoped his word could stay true. His chest feeling heavy with all that was happening, this moment he has waited for, what seems like a lifetime. 

“Mhm, so what are you like a Junior or something?” Louis was taken back by the sudden casual change in conversation, but he wanted normality (well as close to normal it could be) so he went with it. 

“Yeah, I just moved off campus at the end of last year. I have a flat with a friend you should stop by sometime. Oh and are you a sophomore?” There was a flush growing on Harrys cheeks and Louis wasn’t quiet sure why, but he knew he wanted to see it more. 

“Thats cool I live in one of these tiny little dorms with a pretty cool roommate I guess I’ve only known him for a few days. But no, I’m actually a freshman, I took a year off after I graduated college.”

“Oh well I’m glad you decided to come here Harry, I really mean it.” Louis was getting to emotional again so he added a quick, “This weekend want to stop by with your roommate we can I don’t know do something or something?” Louis sounded crazy.

“Okay, yeah, it sounds great Lou.” 

This time Harry reached out to grab Louis hand.


	2. Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :D  
> Let me know what ya think ? kudos maybe ♥

Harry paced back and forth in front of his small single bed. Two hours until he is set to leave for Louis flat. Though Harry is only a year younger by age, he’s two class years younger than Louis, and that is intimating to the new freshman. After trying on possibly three or four different outfits _for no reasons why_ , he settled on a simple loose fitting grey v-neck that ever so subtly showed off the top to his chest tattoo, tight fitting black pants that tugged generously to all the right areas of his never ending slim legs. 

“Mate, relax you look like this is your first party.” Niall laughed sweetly, noticing the tight lipped expression on his new curly haired roomie. 

“Party? Lou didn’t say it was a party.” 

Niall rolled eyes playfully before getting up from his laptop and walking over to sit next to Harry on his bed, “Harry, believe me, I may be a year younger than Tommo, and a year above you but I’m not daft, Tommo, and Liam throw parties trust me from experience.” Niall noticed that Harrys expression hasn’t changed in the slightest, “You’ve been to a party before right?” 

Harry sighed, yes he’s been to plenty of parties but none with Louis, and he just wasn’t sure he was ready for this. “No, Niall I’ve been to parties before you loon, but uhm- what kind of people or friends does Louis have?” 

“Well he has friends like Liam, and I like to think he considers me a friend, I’m pretty sure he dated a bloke named Zayn, and they’re still friends, but Tommo, hangs out with everyone, he’s a real funny guy.” Niall walked over to his desk grabbing his wallet and shoving into the back of his beige saggy trousers, wrapping himself in a large green sweater; turning back to Harry, “Ready?” 

\-----

Standing outside of the red chipped door Harry nudges Niall forward to knock on it, earning himself a roll of the eyes. He watches the blonde knock and just walk in. They enter into a small kitchen area where people are already sitting on the counter and air is musky with smoke. Harry considers just turning around and walking back to his silent, empty dorm. 

“Harryyyy, you made it love!” Louis flings himself into Harry’s arms and to be honest he wasn’t really prepared for a drunk Louis. The only time he had seen his _friend_ drunk was when they were ten and eleven years old and drank a bit of Louis mum’s Scotch, he chuckles to himself before remembering the boy in front of him. 

“Hey, yeah I did why- didn’t ya tell me it was a party?” Harry asks as he pushes his friend up out of his arms, the pressure of his body was creating a feeling Harry prayed all last night wouldn’t arise.  
“Sorry, I thought you might not come. I’m so sorry, lets go we don’t have to stay if you’re not comfortable.” Louis reaches to grab Harrys bicep and stumbles toward the door right behind Harry. 

“Stop being crazy Lou, I’m fine you know I did learn to have friends after you ditched me.” Harry could tell how his words stung Louis.

“Yeah, well, yeah want a drink?” Louis shuffled on his heels awkwardly in front of Harry.

“Lead the way.” Harry encouraged after laying his hand on Louis lower back, personally enjoying the way his body tensed quickly, but relaxing just as fast. 

Hours passed and Harry was bloody pissed, just shitfaced. Laughing at everything and loving everybody's company he was in, especially Louis. Harry was in the midst of chatting with some girl who’s name was long forgotten, she was hilarious, well at least the alcohol was telling Harry she was. They were interrupted a guy accidentally nudging into Harry. 

“Sorry mate didn’t see you there, have you seen Louis?” the raven haired stranger asked. 

“Lou-is is here this is his flat.” Harry was not making any sense but he was drunk and feeling a weird blockade forming by this man. “Ohh, there he is! Louissss?!” Harry called out happily for Louis who returned the smile sauntering over wobbly to the small group around the couch. Louis sat down right between Harry and the other guy who asked for him.

“Zaynie, you made it babe.” Louis chirped happily not noticing the shocked expression obvious on Harry’s face. So this was the supposed bloke Niall mentioned he _dated_ , but it seemed more than some past tense relationship. 

“I did, now here.” Zayn said back to Louis while shoving a blunt in his face. Louis puffed greedily on it, passing it to Harry. Harry took the blunt smoking in a few puffs, eyes narrowed on Zayn, before passing it to the forgotten girl he was talking with before. 

Harry doesn’t know why he was feeling like this, sure he was fucked up, but he barely knows Louis anymore and here he is getting these jealous spiders in his belly over the thought of Louis with this Zayn character, but Niall said they broke up so he had nothing to worry about for one, and two it was just a coincidence Louis and him were both gay, or at least both liked guys. 

After the blunt was finished and another rolled up and passed around, everyone was decently high on top of their drunken states. Louis turned and looked at Harry smiling up at him. 

“I’m so glad you came Hazza.” Harry was to gone to take in the nickname Louis gave him when they were all so young and used it up until the day Louis left him. 

“I’m glad too Louuu-” Harry was about to say some more drunken slurs but Zayn pulled Louis aside saying something that sounded like ‘wantyou’ into Louis ear. Harry felt like he was going to barf, so he just turned away from them, turning back in time to see Louis eyes soften at him almost pleading him to not get mad. Harry just took another pull off a bottle of Jack that was thrown his way. 

\-----

“Come on mate, wake up.” Harry could hear someone trying to get him to move but his body was in control and it was saying ‘no’. 

“Bloody hell Harry wake up!” It was Niall, Harry finally acknowledged.

“ugnnmf.” Was all Harry could muster up in reply.

“If you don’t get your skinny arse up right-” Niall was cut off by someone giggling in the background and Harry heard someone else join in.

“It’s okay love, let him sleep I’ll ship him back later okay?” 

What only felt like seconds later someone was back at it again trying to wake Harry up, this time the pushing was more of a petting on his back- he liked it. So without opening his eyes he just relaxed further into the light touch. 

“Time to wake up Harry.” It was Louis sweet voice sing songing him up. As much as he wanted to ignore it as he did to Niall he knew he couldn’t, this wasn’t his flat. 

“Okay.” He muffled into the couch pillow. Opening his eyes, after a few harsh blinks he brought Louis face into picture, all sleepy eyes, and hair not elegantly disheveled more- more just, wrong looking. “What time is it?” Harry pulled his body up into a sitting position taking in his surroundings. He could hear someone off in the kitchen banging something around, making his head pound harder. 

“It’s 2:00 in the afternoon sunshine. Niall tried to wake you up around 11, but I told him I’d let you sleep a little longer.” Louis subtly but Harry noticed it, scooted closer to him. 

“You didn’t have to Louis, who else is here?” Harry tried standing up but failed and sat right back down. Causing Louis to giggle. 

“Just you, me and Liam. Zayn left right before I woke you up, everyone else I wake up real early while I’m still half in the bag and tell to leave.” A smirk on his face for his doings.

“Is he your boyfriend or something?” Harry blurted out, instantly regretting it. Louis eyebrows creased together in confusion until he figured out what Harry meant. 

“Oh, Zayn?” Harry nodded, “No. Well not anymore we broke up last year but we are still good friends.” Louis was not really sure why Harry seemed so concerned. 

“Are you guys fucking?” And Louis was sure not expecting that. 

“Harry? That’s not really any of your business?” Louis replied quietly, Harry could tell he just wanted to drop the subject but for some reason he just couldn’t. He knew they were sleeping together from the way Zayn was all over Louis last night. 

“I’m just curious Lou, he was like all over you last night, but fuck it” he laughed “I’m probably just jealous.” Harry stood up for real this time stretching his back and arms pulling them far over his head, revealing his lower abdomen which Louis noted had another tattoo on it... He liked it. 

“Jealous?” Louis questioned Harry. 

“Well yeah, I haven’t had a good lay in a while, but maybe you can help find me one.” Harry was heading toward the door before Louis stopped him spinning him gently to face him. 

“There were plenty of gorgeous girls here last night Harry, trust me you could have had your pick.” Louis eyes were narrowed suspiciously. 

“There were, weren’t there, but you see I don’t exactly fancy girls, boo.” Harrys voice was low and just insanely sexy sounding. Louis couldn’t help but feel shocked at the revelation but also by the forbidden nickname that only Harry use to call him in confidence when no one else was around, and he was so turned on by everything that just left Harry’s mouth. 

“Oh, well we have more in common than I thought.” Louis joked, his insides heating up with arousal. 

\-----

Harry walked back into his room noticing it was empty, feeling he wasn’t quite close enough to text Niall and ask where he was, but he wanted to. His head was pounding so he shut both the shades in the room creating a darkness that was sweet on the eyes. Dipping into his shared mini fridge Niall offered to bring, he grabbed a water and took some over the counter pain relievers. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep though he ever so badly wanted to. 

The party was on his mind, along with this afternoons antics. Had he been mildly flirting with Louis? This was all to much for Harry to take in while trying to nurse his harsh hangover. But he couldn’t lie to himself, Louis was right fit. His tan skin and sexy fringe that just happened to be swept up into a quiff last night, the tight clothes and well he was gorgeous. Harry should be more mad though right? Louis betrayed him- but really it was so long ago, and he seemed sincere enough in wanting to apologize and make good with Harry, well at least thats how Harry justified his budding feelings. 

__  
(Harry:) I had a good time, want to meet up again after classes Monday?  
(Louis:) I’m glad you did, but what are you doing tomorrow? Or are you to popular already to see me twice in a weekend(:  
(Harry:) Ha popular is not really my scene Lou, thats you remember?  
(Louis:) Harry I’m trying, and Uni isn’t like back then popular doesn't have to be like it was I was joking and I’m so sorry again and again over, I had so much fun seeing you last night and I don’t think I could handle losing you twice.  
  
Harry was about to type out back that he was kidding, though that slight pride of knowing he was right tickled him.  
 __  
(Harry:) I was kidding boo, but yeah lets get together tomorrow  
(Louis:) well don’t I feel like a twat now, but yeah I wanna take you to a Crêperie thats right off campus its sooooooo good.  
(Harry:) Are you gonna pay?  
(Louis:) I’m quite the gentleman now Harry, of course I’ll pay(;  
(Harry:) Alright I’m sold. But I need to sleep for the rest of the day, if I’m meeting you in the morning?  
(Louis:) I’ll meet you outside your res hall, around 9:30a, sleep tight(:

Harry was ecstatic! Hungover and pumped, and after the talk of delicious food his stomach started to growl in protest of haven’t not ate anything yet today. Though the idea of going out to eat by himself was not sounding eventful, so he hauled himself up to the snack drawer, that was far to stuffed with junk food- it would have to do. 

“Oi! You’re back!” Niall walked in with only a towel around his waste, his hair down in his eyes dripping wet. Harry was not one to fear nudity, he loved being naked, no matter the time but he did feel a little strange with his roommate walking in half naked just holding his clothes in his hand. 

“Yeah, got back a little while ago, sorry about this morning, I wasn’t trying to be a shit.” Harrys eyes dangerously dragged up and down Niall’s body, not purposefully at all, but it happened and Niall saw.

“Like what ya see mate?” Niall’s words were sarcastic but his tone was wary, he couldn’t be homophobic right, he was friends with Lou? 

“I wasn’t looking on purpose Niall I swear, oh shit.” Harry sounded defeated he really did not want to get into some petty argument over this.  
“No, its fine mate- but are you gay?” Niall was only curious. 

“Yeah.” Harry bowed his head, ready for the blonde to throw some sort of fit about it being to close to home. 

“Okay, well at least I don’t have to worry about you tryin to steal my girls, OH YES! I cant tell that girl Samantha you were talking to last night that you are gay and she will so dig me!” Niall was changing back into pajamas but he was blocked by his desk, and that made Harry more comfortable. 

“Glad I could help.” 

 

\-----

“You wanna score with Tommo!” Niall bursted out laughing, which at least was better than his attitude when Harry accidentally woke him up trying to get ready.

“No! What are you going on about?” Harry could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, was he that obvious? He pulled up his navy coat with a beige fur collar on, checking himself out one last time in the full length. 

“You changed again and have fucked with your hair one thousand times Harry, and you did it last time we went out to Louis party.” Niall was wagging his brows up and down suggestively. 

“I got to go Niall, I’ll see ya later.” He said as he walked out of the dorm room. Louis would be waiting for him outside, and was taking him out to breakfast, this could be like any normal pair of friends going to grab a bite, right? He could see Louis sitting outside on the stone bench placed in the middle of the courtyard, it was actually pretty scenic looking given the early morning and not many people were out, there was even a bloody chipmunk sitting on the branch adjacent to Louis head. Louis was sporting a red cardigan with a pale blue shirt underneath with tan chinos, it looked so, Louis. 

“Hey gorgeoussss.” Harry teased, walking up behind Louis. 

“You charmer.” Was that a blush that just littered the usually perfect tan cheeks? “So are you ready?” 

They walked into town and Louis was right the Crêperie was brilliant. The food was to die for, while Lou had more of a sweet tooth he ordered banana walnut crepes with a brown sugar sauce, while Harry was feeling something more savory and ordered spinach mushrooms, and cheese crepes. They ate and had playful banter through out the meal, neither of them bringing up things from the past, only the memories that were good from both of them. They were in the midst of discussing the stupid paper they both have to write for their shared class when a man walked up and slung his arm around Harry’s shoulders. 

“Hey good looking.” Harry turned his head to left quickly to exam the intruder only to see it was one of his good friends from back home. 

“Hey Grimmy, what are you doing here?” Knowing his friend Nick was one to chat, Harry casted an apologetic look Louis way across the table.

“I stayed at Molly’s last night and came to grab a bite before heading back, what are you doing here young Styles, and who might this be?” Nick smiled smugly over at Louis, who just smiled warmly back, though Harry could tell he was reframing from rolling his eyes. 

“This is Louis, Nick.” Harry was careful with his words, he has told Nick everything that had happened between him and Louis, and he was afraid of what was going to come out of his big mouth.

“The Louis? The one who left you to be _cool_?, the one you cried over for years Harry? Hmm?” Nick’s eyes narrowed grossly in Louis direction, Nick was one of the first people Harry let himself get close to after Louis, they had a special friendship. Nick was a little protective of Harry, knowing how sensitive the boy really was under his mask. For hells sake he’s the one who took Harrys virginity.

“Nick! Sto-” Harry started feeling overwhelmed.

“No, Harry it’s okay love, yes _Nick_ ” Louis spat his name with venom, “I am the person you speak of, but I’m different now, and I really rather you not fuck up what I’ve put effort into fixing!” Louis was fuming, he couldn’t have this bastard come in here hanging all over Harry and influence him to reject Louis. 

“Grimmy, please it’s okay, I’ll call you later, yeah?” Harry turned putting a hand on his friends chest to calm him down, and to really just get him to leave. 

“Okay, Harry but if this twa-” Nick started up again and Louis was ready to lose it and he would have if it wasn’t for Harry the reason this fuck was bitching at him. 

Nick kissed Harry’s reddened cheek and went on his way making sure to glare at Louis on his way out.

“What a guy.” Louis said sarcastic and dry. His knuckles going white from how hard his fingers were gripping around his silverware.

“That was rough Lou, but you just have to see it from his view, I told him everything, I didn’t think we would ever be friends again okay?” Harry reached over and grabbed Louis hand that was looking like it was going to break from the pressure and cupped it in his larger one, rubbing his thumb on the back of Louis palm. 

“I understand Haz, it’s just scary to think he could say something to you that will spark interest in hating me again.” Louis frowned, and Harry didn’t like that look on him. So to change it Harry did the only thing his frazzled brain could think to do. 

He bend over the table and kissed Louis. The kiss was quick and closed mouthed, but it lasted long enough that Louis kissed back, griping harder on to Harry’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be able to write some smut next chapter(;


	3. I'm not sure about this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet up later in the day after their breakfast, things do not pan out as Louis had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3,   
> It ends a bit, well you'll see. The next chapter should be longer, but I felt the need to end this one off where I did so the next one wasn't rushed feeling.   
> Let me know if ya like it ?♥

Louis couldn't stop flipping through the channels, nothing seemed to be able to captive his attention. Liam was grumbling for him to just pick 'something, anything please- oh look that looks good!' 

Sighing Louis settled on whatever it was that Liam seemed to like, he knew his impatience was annoying but Harry was coming over in a few, and he just couldn't settle down. It's been only a couple over hours since he's seen him and originally they were just going to go back to Louis's after breakfast but Niall called Harry begging him to go to some Hall meeting so he wouldn't have to go alone. Louis could see that Harry was hesitant, so he said for him to go and meet him back at his after, Harry smiled assuring his roommate he was on his way. Harry pecked Louis again before heading in the direction of his destination. Leaving Louis dazed, wanting more, and well...confused. 

"Li, there's something I need to tell you." Louis muted the telly, noticing his flat mates frown before be turning his way. 

"What's up?" 

"Harry's coming over soon." Louis stated nonchalantly, averting from his original plan. 

"I know Lou, you told me right when you walked in the door." Liam laughed at what he thought was his friends forgetfulness. 

"I know, but well, you see we were at breakfast and-" 

"Ha, so how was you're date sweet pea?" Liam joked.

"He kissed me...twice." The blush crept up on to Louis perfect cheekbones. 

"Oh... I didn't know it was an actual date?" Liam was momentarily hurt, though he wouldn't admit that- why hadn't Louis told him? 

"Me either Li." Louis reassured reading his friends face quite easily."One of Harry's dickhead friends saw him and said mean things about me hurting Harry blah blah blah, and after he left Harry just kissed me at the table!" Louis was beaming, he had never had feelings like this for Harry in their past friendship probably due to the fact they were still young but now, now was different they weren't working off friendship to something more, it was all new. Louis and Harry knew barely anything about one another now, and that excited Louis in a way he thought it never would; oh and that Harry grew up to be right fit didn't hurt at all.

"Louis, as much as you told me Harry would probably dislike you, this is a bit of a shock mate." Liam regretted his words instantly knowing Louis was going to start some paranoid fit. "But-" he added quickly, "from the way I saw him looking at you at the party, it was pretty obvious he was into you, let alone how much he looked like he hated Zayn."

"Yeah, Harry had sort of mentioned being jealous of Zayn and I- uhm you know-" Louis stuttered out. 

"Is he coming over here to fuck you?" Liam sighed exasperated. 

"LIAM! For one that is filthy of you to assume so low of me, and two who says he'd be fucking me..." Louis couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous joke. 

"We'll if I hear anything I'm - " Liam was cut short by a knocking on the door. 

"Shh Liam, oh god say nothing, act normal!" Louis was scurrying over to answer the door. 

"Take some of your own advise mate." 

Louis opened the door and there he was standing ever so causally, making Louis’s internal panic strike up a notch. 

"Can I come in?" Harry laughed placing his large hand on Louis waist gently pushing him aside. 

"Oh, we'll yeah, uhm let's go in my room Liam is feeling ill and we don't need you catching anything." Louis grabbed Harry's hand pulling him in the direction of his room. 

"Alright, erm feel better Liam." Harry sympathized as he passed the lad who looked perfectly fine on the couch. 

Louis opened his bedroom door, silently cursing himself for not picking up more, while he waited for Harry. He watched Harry look around the messy room examining it, and if Harry still had some of the same qualities as back then, his room was most always tidy. 

"Sorry about the mess." Louis stood awkwardly in front of his bed before sitting down. 

"I like it." Harry said as he picked up a picture of Louis and his sisters off his dresser. 

"Excuse me?" Louis had to of misheard him. 

"Oh shit, that sounded weird what I mean is... It's just it's, it's comforting or whatever, like familiar- okay I'm gonna stop now." Louis loved the way Harry stared harder at the picture in his hand while he spoke, so he didn't have to look at him during the strange banter flowing from his mouth.

Louis watched as Harry walked from his dresser over to the bed and sat down inches away from him. His pulse was throbbing, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if Harry could hear it. In all honesty Louis was truly thrown off by the kisses he had received earlier, he assumed Harry was going to barely start warming up to the idea of him being back in his life, not snog him at breakfast. There was a few moments of silence, that flowed thick between them, so it was Louis’s turn to break the tension. 

Harry eagerly accepted Louis mouth on his own, kissing softly while bringing is hands up to Louis face. He tilted his head to the side allowing Louis better access to his mouth, before Louis ran his tongue along his swollen bottom lip desperately. Their tongues meet, dancing and tasting each other, Louis sucked on Harry’s tongue briefly before pulling back to bite his lip. Harry laid himself back on to Louis bed, bringing his _friend_ on top of him without breaking the kiss. Their heavy make out was starting to get to the both of them, only breaking away to breathe for mere seconds before gluing their mouths right back together. Harry’s hands found their way down Louis back to the curve of his lush bum, greedily grabbing a handful, earning himself a sweet, tentative moan from the older boys mouth into his. 

 

Louis was beginning to feel just how much Harry was into this from the bulge that was propping up into his thigh, teasingly Louis rutted downward against Harry’s clothed erection. Harry’s hands groped harder at Louis ass, pushing the lad above him down against his length more. Louis pulled himself up straddling over Harry’s thighs, relishing in the whimper Harry made at the loss of contact. 

Tugging at the hem of the boys shirt underneath him, Harry obliged rapidly pulling the fabric over his head, clumsily tossing off the beanie that was imprisoning his curls, letting them tumble out. Pointing his chin in Louis’s direction while enclosing around his waist, for Louis to follow suit, which he happily did, tossing the material over his head to be discarded somewhere in the clutter on the floor. 

Forcefully Louis pushed on Harry’s chest backing him on to the bed, leaning down he took one of his nipples into his mouth. Slowly lapping at the nub, gently scraping it under his teeth, and taking up his hand to roll Harry’s neglected nipple between his fingers.

“Lou, please.” Harry’s voice was husky and pleading. 

“What Harry, what do you want?” Louis pulled off his chest to start sucking love bites into Harrys prominent collar bone. 

“Anything, please Louis.” Harry pushed his slim milky hips up into Louis crotch hoping for some much needed friction, his cock was strained painfully against the zip. 

Louis took that as a signal to free Harry, he popped his jeans button, lowered the zipper, tugged at both the denim and the fabric beneath- freeing Harry’s length into the air. It was red, thick and heavy so painfully hard that precum was forming in the small valley at the tip. Louis was in awe of just how big Harry was, just the sight beneath him caused his own cock to lurch up more if that was even possible. 

Placing his thumb on the tip Louis smeared around the pre cum, before wrapping his fingers around the shaft to start tugging Harry slowly. The growl that was forming in the back of the youngers throat was testing Louis’s stamina, with each moan Harry made, there was a coil of heat turning up in his stomach. Louis could tell Harry was close to his climax, so he tucked his neck down sucking hard at the head of his dick. 

“Oh-h shit, Louis.” Harry practically screamed while he came into Louis warm mouth. Louis did swallow much to his own surprise. 

Pulling off Harry’s slowly softening prick, Louis placed a sweet kiss to Harrys hip bone, and Harry went still. His breathing slowed much to quickly, and Louis felt a pair of hands pushing him up off the body beneath him.

“Harry?” Louis was concerned, and selfishly needing to be touched.

Harry stood up shakily pulling his pants back on, looking almost scared searching for his shirt. “I’m so sorry, so sorry Lou, I-I got to go.” Harry pulled on his shirt booking quickly out of Louis room, and paying no mind to Liam sitting on the counter eating. 

Louis just sat on his bed, cock hard while his brain was desperately asking it to go down. Silently he was screaming for Harry to come back, to talk about what just happened, and thats when it hit him. Louis cried, and sobbed into his pillows, freaking out when his cheek met with the orange beanie that was left behind- throwing it in the direction of his open door.

“Louis?” Liam’s voice filled Louis ears and he cried harder. 

“He left-t.” Louis choked out, tears running into his ear as he was laying down.

“What happened Lou?” Liam sat beside his friend placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

“I knew it Li, I k-knew i-it, why am I so stupid!” Louis was in hysterics now. “I should have known earlier, when he woke up that morning saying he was jealous and needed to get laid, oh my god he used me to get back at myself.” Louis couldn’t take it anymore he flung himself into Liam’s awaiting arms.


	4. I Can't Believe This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 (:   
> So here I am posting it ridiculously early in the morning since I can't sleep, and have no classes fridays!  
> Anyways, Let me know what you think ♥
> 
> PS: Sorry if my editing is off my eyes are drained.

Louis was absolutely dreading waking up Monday morning for his amateur level class. Despising the Astronomy course, and the idea of running into that bastard so early in the day made him want to puke. He despised the day already so much that he came to the conclusion he would skip today, but only today, he wasn't going to let Harry beat him down. Furthermore after coming to the realization that pulling the science academic hall's fire alarm to cancel classes was far to childish, and even a bit to dramatic for Louis himself, skipping would have to suffice. 

Liam was going to be in class all day, so Louis has the flat to himself. He could mope as much as he pleased, he could eat as much as he could fill, he could scream partially as loud as he wanted without upsetting his neighbors, Louis was as content as he could be for now.  So after eating four glazed doughnuts, and drinking a whole kettle on his own, Louis decided eating all day was not going to help- even as much as it seemed to in films.

The telly was just as mundane as stuffing himself earlier. No good programs played during the day, and Liam and himself could not spend the extra money a month on the movie channels. Louis sighed, today was not as satisfying as he'd hoped. So when it came time for his late afternoon class, Louis did what all people would do that had a morning like he did... he napped. 

And he napped longer than he expected to. 

When he woke up it was rather dusky outside, the sun was close to setting, and he was still exhausted; figuratively- he was tired mentally for sure but physically in the sense of having slept to much, making his limbs feel ironed down. Rolling over in bed he picked up his iPhone, pressing it on to see he had a few missed text messages. Two people only standing out really. 

The first was from Zayn.   
_(Z:) I wanna meet up tonight, I miss you (;_  
Louis typed back a quick reply saying he was feeling sick and couldn't "get together" that night. 

The second person was Harry.   
_(H:) Louis you weren't in class today there's going to be a quiz weds..._  
Louis was so annoyed by that he actually laughed out loud. Though deep down in the furthest spot back in his mind he was rather happy to now be prepared for the quiz.   
_(H:) did you get my text?  
(H:) I don't blame you for not responding, ill leave you alone. _  
The text was received an hour ago but Louis decided to reply anyway after a much heated debate with himself.  
 _(L:) You know Harry you royally suck! But if using me sexually you bastard makes you feel like you've gained some sort of revenged upper hand well good for you, you tosser!_

_(H:) Lou NO THAT'S NOT IT I SWEAR, oh shit I don't know where to start can I call you?_

_(L:) no, fuck you.  
_

Despite the burning curiosity of what Harry's call would entail, Louis wasn't ready to give in that fast. It's not like Harry had laughed at Louis for something ridiculous then walked off without apologizing, Louis had Harry's cock in his mouth, swallowed his cum and was left abandoned feeling like the most pathetic whore. 

So when Harry called three times in a row Louis quickly denied them all forwarding the prat to his voicemail. 

Harry only left one voicemail on the last ring. 

_‘Louis, I’m so sorry and I need you to know that I didn’t play you even though thats what it seems, I’m sorry about running out on you, but I can’t go on much further over the voicemail- I don’t know who might listen to this and that wouldn’t be good for either of us so please give me a call or text so we can meet up._

Louis threw his phone across his bedroom after listening to the voice message, but quickly jumped up to pick it up, the phone had done nothing wrong, it was just the deep low voice that was recorded into it. 

Despite his heavy sugary breakfast Louis was hungry again and they had nothing in the whole flat worth eating; even the milk was past date, so Liam’s cereal was out of question. Louis pulled on his wool jacket, placing some very feminine styled boots on his feet that pulled his plaid pajama pants up his calf, he qualified himself ready as ever and headed out for the near by campus convenient store. 

The walk was bearable but the rain that started to fall mid way was not. Louis hurried up the walk that lead into the store feeling drenched, and cold. The cashier was sitting on a stool behind the counter texting mechanically on her phone but looked up when the doors bell rang when Louis walked in. She gave him an apologetic look like somehow the rain was her fault. Louis reciprocated with a smile and went in search of the snacks. 

“I guess this is some fort of fate, eh?” 

Louis knew who it was without looking behind. 

Turning to face him, his big bad brave attitude he managed to conjure up in the mere seconds of being spoken to faded just as fast when he looked up in to Harry’s eyes. 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Please let me talk to you, I need to apologize.” Harry was fiddling with a pair of gloves in his hands, pulling at a loose thread. 

“You left me like a piece of trash Harry, I’ve never felt so disgusting in my life.” Louis kept his voice calm to keep himself in check while shopping at the small store. 

“Lou, I know, I need to explain why I did that.” Harry took a step forward and Louis wanted to smack himself for taking in Harrys smell. “And before you say no, please please please let me talk to you at yours, please?” 

“Maybe we are just not meant to be in each others lives Harry, so lets just drop it okay, we can just leave each other alone.” 

“Is that what you want Lou?” Harry took another step closer so there was only a hands distance between them. 

“No.” Louis admitted, “but I don’t think I can go back to just being friends.” 

“I don’t want that either please can I come over, I’d have you come to mine but Niall needs it.” 

Louis nodded and grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese, a jug of soda, and a bag of crisps. 

“Can I pay for those for you please?” Harry asked trying to take some of it out of Louis hands. 

“Yes.” 

\-----

When the two arrived back at Louis’s flat they marched in quickly, Harry placing down the food items on the counter before shivering off his jacket. They were both soaking wet from the storm outside, and inevitably needed to change. Louis started for his bedroom to get out of the clingy wet pajamas. He turned back to notice Harry was not following behind him, just standing awkwardly in front of the door shaking sporadically like he was trying to stop himself. The water drops just puddling around his frail trembling figure.

 

Louis sighed, “Follow me.” Turning back to the direction of his room, he heard the sopping of shoes behind him. 

Once inside Louis stripped off his shirt grabbing a dry one from the clean hamper on the side of his dresser, about to whip off his pants with just as much enthusiasm to get dry, he stopped with the remembrance of who was standing just behind him. 

“I’ll step out while you change.” Harry backed out of the room to give Louis some privacy. 

“Alright, Harry come back in.” Louis was holding two pairs of sweatpants in his hands. “First we have these which will undoubtedly be to short on your legs, but sorry I do not have never ending body proportions like you.” 

Harry just playfully bit his lip keeping quiet, knowing if him and Louis were on better terms he would have made a joke about how _all_ of him was long. 

“Or we have these which will be a bit longer, they’re Zayn’s he left them here, they’re clean.” Louis started to hand Harry, Zayn’s pants considering they were the reasonable choice but Harry shook his head ‘no.’ “What? Take them.” Louis pushed further again. 

“No, I rather wear yours, please.” Harry bowed his head knowing how ridiculous he must have sounded. 

“Harry...They’re going to be high waters, you’ll need to roll them.” Louis stated matter-of-factly, but was internally firing up. 

“I’ll roll them.” 

“Fine, and as for a shirt its going to be the same unless you want one of my comfy jumpers to throw on, but the heat will be turned up...up to you?” Louis began to dig in the hamper he lived out of for his violet jumper he knew as clean in there somewhere. 

“I’m fine without a shirt.” Louis turned around to protest, but Harry was already shirtless, his bare chest coated with a thin sheen of water that sunk in from his damp shirt. 

“Oh okay...” Louis was glued to the floor, why was this so difficult, and why was Harry so damn beautiful? Harry began to pull off the skin tight denim on his legs to change into Louis too small joggers. 

“Do you mind if I go...uhm, if I take my underwear off in these, they are wet too.” Louis needed to back out of the room now, though it may not be the last thing he _wanted_ to see per-say, but Harrys cock was the last thing he _needed_ to see. 

“No thats fine.” Louis stammered out as he left the room. 

A few moments later Harry joined Louis in the living room, sitting a cushion away from him.

“Liam’s staying at his girlfriends for the night.” Louis frowned down at his mobile.

“Oh, I’m sorry Lou, are you still scared of storms?” Harry asked sincerely, his intentions were not at all to make fun of Louis. 

“I can’t believe you remember that.” Louis closed his eyes, just wishing that Harry and him were not in the situation they were, so he blurted out “I shouldn’t have kissed you on my bed.”

“I kissed you first Lou.” 

“Yeah but I kissed you on my bed Harry, it’s suggestive... And stupid and I regret it and I wish it never happened, ugh.” Louis wanted to snuggle and be told it was going to be okay, but no one there could do that for him.

The expression that formed on Harry’s face told Louis he had said maybe to much, but honestly he didn’t care. 

“I don’t regret it.” Harry whispered just loud enough for Louis to hear. 

“Well I do Harry! You’re not the one who was left crying with a stiffy after just finishing sucking someones cock who just fucking ran out.” Louis spat his words, the memory forming vividly in his head, causing tears to raise that were threatening to pour over.

Harry was desperate for soothing words to leave his mouth, to comfort Louis into his arms for him to hold and coo too, but nothing came. He knew what he did was wrong, pretty much unforgivable, but here Louis was giving him a second chance all he could do was stare with his mouth fished opened pathetically. He had planed on what he was going to say to Louis but nothing was coming to him.

“I’m going to bed, just stay out here for the night don’t walk home in this, the storm is just starting up.” Louis uttered while grabbing crisps to eat in bed. 

\-----

Harry gaped blankly at the powered off telly in front of him, bring his head down to rest on his knees. A few hours pasted and he was laying back on the couch with a small afghan around his middle, listening to the storm brew up. A large crack of thunder filled his ears bring him to full alertness- he wasn’t going to get any sleep. A second round of cracks shot out one after another, while the wind screeched harshly at the walls. 

From down the dark hall he heard Louis whimper, and shift in bed when one rather terrible strike occurred causing the power in the flat to go off. Before he even knew what he was doing Harry was knocking gently at Louis closed door. 

“Lou?”

“Y-yeah?” Louis voice sounded muffled, and choked by something, probably the pillows.

“Can I come in?” Harry asked.

“I’m fine Harry go back-” Louis was interrupted by an even louder pound of thunder, that was accompanied by a bright lightening show that illuminated the dark rooms momentarily. 

Harry opened the door to see Louis curled in fetal position with his duvet pulled up to his cheeks, and the sight broke his heart a little. He walked over and sat on the edge of Louis’s bed sticking out a hand to rub the fridge out of the frightened lads eyes but he could barely see anything due to the power outage. 

“Get in...” 

“What?” Harry questioned as he was poked in the side with Louis arm that was drawing up the covers.

“Harry pleas-se just get under-r the covers with me.” Louis spoke out, stuttering every time the weather outside shook. 

Harry did what his shaking friend? asked of him, sneaking in between the sheets with Louis, pulling him up onto his chest without Louis even asking to be held- just being able to _sense_ that’s what he needed. Louis was always so strong, and usually being the one to comfort others, so knowing that Louis was scared, and that he had made him _cry_ after he left him the other day, Harry wanted to show Louis he could make him feel better.

“Shh, its okay boo.” Harry whispered into Louis hair when he squirmed at the sounds of the storm, causing Louis to tighten his hold around Harrys waist. 

“I miss you all the time.” Louis started to cry, the warm tears spilling on to Harrys chest rapidly. “Why’d y-you do that to m-me.” He hiccuped, barring his head further into Harrys upper body. 

Harry took in a deep breath, he needed to tell the truth. Louis was back in his life, and despite their past, he wasn’t willing to lose him again. 

“When I kissed you at breakfast, something...something just sort of sparked in me ya know?” Louis stayed quiet, and Harry took that as an obligation to keep going, “I just really liked it, and ughhh I’m jealous of you sleeping with Zayn and-” 

“Harry, I-” Louis started,

“No Lou let me finish.” Harry could feel Louis hair dance up and down, “and I know I have no right to be jealous of that, you can have sex with whoever you want obviously, and when you finished...touching me....perfectly, uhm I panicked for when I was going to touch you that you’d compare me to him, and how would I win Lou? I wouldn’t... You’ve been close to him, like I’ve never been with you, and I’m having these fucking feelings for you that I shouldn’t and its just shit. But I’m really the shit, how dare I do that! You’ve turned out to be this wonderful man Lou, and I just ruined any chance I could have with you that night.” 

Louis wasn’t any longer the only one with tears streaking down his face, Harry was silently crying with every word he said. 

“Don’t ever do that again to me.” Louis said looking up at Harry’s chin. 

“I won’t boo, I swear I won’t.” Harry was rubbing up and down Louis back still from when he came in to comfort him from the noise outside. 

“I’m not dating Zayn anymore Harry and I know it seems slutty but its really just because I’m not comfortable going out and sleeping with a bunch of random guys. This is really dumb sounding because I know Zayn is sleeping with other people as well as me but I get...you know, and I just want to be with someone .... Like that. But I wanted to be with you that day Harry, and I’m sorry if I came on to strong, I wasn’t sure on how else to do it really. You use to be my best mate, and then there I was tugging you off.” 

“Can you lay on your back boo?” Harry asked boldly. Louis hesitated momentarily before he unlatched himself to lay down.

Harry positioned himself between Louis’s legs, bringing up his hands to toy with the hem of Louis pants. 

“Please?” Harry begged looking down into those dark blue eyes. 

Louis nodded. 

Harry pulled down Louis pants also reveling that he was not wearing any underwear. His cock wasn’t all that hard yet but when Harry lowered his mouth down in front of it his warm breath made Louis’s cock twitch reassuringly. Harry kissed sweetly at Louis thighs, moving up to kitten lick the space between his hip and groin. Louis’s cock was raising with the pleasure of having Harry’s mouth so close, teasing around it. 

Placing a gently kiss to the warm red head, Harry sunk down taking almost all of Louis in his mouth. Pulling up to spit than roll it down with his plush lips coating Louis shaft with excessive warm heat. 

“Harry yes nghh.” Louis accidentally bucked up into Harry’s throat causing the younger boy make gaging noises pulling off to breathe. “Sorry babe.” Louis huffed out. 

“s’okay, do it again please, will you?” Harry was stroking Louis while he spoke, loving the way he pushed authoritatively into his hand. 

“You want me to-” 

“Yes, fuck my mouth please boo.” Harry was begging for it and Louis could not deny him that. Harry made these choked gaged sounds as Louis thrusted up into his throat, but he never pulled away or made any indication of wanting Louis to stop. 

“Ohhh, yes, fuck-k, Hazzzzz.” Louis gave one final thrust and came hard down Harry’s throat. 

Harry came up to kiss Louis kinkily wanting Louis to taste himself while he was too. They kissed feverishly for a few moments before Louis pulled back moving to accommodate Harry’s blunt erection. 

“No baby that was for you.” Harry’s voice was deeply raw, sounding huskier than ever from Louis’s prick pounding senselessly into his throat. 

“But Harry-” 

“No Lou, we are even now, and I need that okay? Please.” Harry was so submissive sounding tonight, with all the please’s and wanting Louis to take charge with fucking his mouth, and Louis loved it. 

The storm had subsided and Louis rolled on to his side once his breathing had calmed, pulling Harry into his chest. Harry snuggled his back into Louis feeling better than ever. Louis kissed the top of Harry’s curls before falling to sleep.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it? ♥


	5. From Here is Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.. I apologize in advance.   
> Let me know ♥

Louis could hear the front door open early in the morning, Liam was probably getting back from his girlfriends house. There was faint mumbling out in the common area, so he questioned if he had indeed brought Danielle back with him. He really couldn’t care less for all that, there was a warm body pressed up against his. During the night Harry had managed to turn in Louis embrace so his face was curled onto his chest and his knee pointed in between Louis’s thighs. Despite the height difference Harry was curled up just perfectly into him that Louis felt for once he was taller. 

“Hey sexy do...oh?” 

Louis’s abrupt body movement to turn upward, shook Harry awake but all the sleepy lad did was whine and curl further into Louis, until he heard the sound of foot steps creek on the wooden floor in the doorway. Harry sat up quickly with Louis.

“Zayn, what are you doing here so early love?” Louis asked nervously pulling the sheet further up Harry’s apparent naked body, (sometime during the night he must have shimmied out of his pants). He couldn’t bear looking over at Harry yet, the words he confessed to Louis the night before still fresh.

“I didn’t know you had company, but whatever.” Zayn completely ignored Harry and walked around to Louis’s side of the bed to sit next to him, “Get dressed loveyyy and come out with me I wanted to see you yesterday but apparently you’re sickness got better without my help.” Zayn frowned running his finger up Louis’s chest. 

Harry shifted awkwardly in bed placing his hand on Louis thigh under the covers, a silent plead for Louis to stay with him for the day. 

“Well Zaynie, I sort of am going to be with Harry for the day.” Louis sighed knowing his friend wasn’t going to like that answer. Zayn was the type of person who took it as a personal attack by anyone who did not want to do what he said or suggested and if Louis hadn’t been sucked into it in the first place, when they broke up he would have dropped Zayn like a bad habit. Throughout their relationship Louis did learn a lot about Zayn, and he had plenty of beautiful qualities amongst the few more prominent negative ones.

“But Lou-ieeeee, I miss you and you can see _him_ all the time, I’m not at school anymore, its not fair.” Zayn sulked; to him Harry and Louis had all the time in the world to be together, Zayn had graduated last semester and he should be Louis’ first choice. 

“Zayn please we will hangout out tomorrow okay?” Louis’s fuse was getting shorter with his friends persistence. 

Harry was tired of this fool’s ramblings so he put his arms around Louis’s waist and lowered his head to rest on his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Zayn while he did. 

“Well don’t you two have classes today?” Zayn spat in Harry’s direction, “Shouldn’t you be in some Freshman meeting or are you to scared to walk back on campus alone?” 

“You’re an idiot, like seriously you should-” Harry was laughing while he spoke to Zayn, cuddling Louis into his chest bringing his chin to rest on his muffled hair. 

Louis felt Harry’s words were only going to make things worse along with his little dominance show he pulling out of his ass right then. Louis could never turn down a snuggle so he just shushed Harry.

“Enough babe,” Louis said to Harry before turning his attention back to Zayn, “Yeah Zayn we both have one night class tonight so we were going to spend the day together, so tomorrow after my classes I’ll spend it with you, yeah?” 

“Spend tonight with me Louis, after your class I’ll pick you up and bring you to mine we can hangout.” Zayn’s words were more of a statement rather than a question.

“Zayn I’ll be tired please-” 

“Really Lou, tired... Its not like this one here is going to tire you out all day until class.” Zayn’s death stare was right back onto Harry.

“You don’t know what the fuck I could do to him, you fucking tosser.” Harry was pissed now and all that fear of Louis choosing Zayn over him was causing him to see red. 

“You little twat, I’ve been with Louis longer than you have, I know what he likes and you-” 

“Neither of you apparently know what I like! How dare you fucking just talk like I’m not even here, like I’m some fucking cheap sex item!” Louis had it with the both of them in that moment, and he just wanted to be left alone. 

“Lou, I-” Harry tried to pull Louis into his arms but was turned down when Louis grabbed the sheet off Harry and himself standing up in the corner of the room. 

“Yeah Louis c’mon I’m-”

“Both of you get out now.” Louis’ voice was again calm in his defensive state, why did today have to be ruined too, all he wanted was a good day. 

Harry was up off the bed and heading in Louis’ direction fast, not giving a care in the world that his bum was facing Zayn, but the youngest lad did have the curtsey to cup his front.

“Boo, please I’m sorry I’ll go but-” 

Louis was certain he could see Zayn eyeing Harry’s delicate backside up and down, and that was _not_ okay. He pulled Harry into the sheet wrapping his arms around his small toned waist. Louis had to angle his head off to the side to look around Harry’s figure to see Zayn, who was just standing angrily in the doorway. 

“Zayn, love look I need you to understand that I really want to spend the day with Harry and I swear I will see you tomorrow.” Louis’s tone of voice was faint and exasperated, however, the proper mind of his cock was telling him he should be excited! His hard on becoming more obvious, pushing into the back of Harry’s upper thighs- and it’s like he knew. Louis would have bet money that Harry could feel his hardening length and wiggled purposefully back into it. 

“Wow, Louis if you didn’t want to be treated like a sex object maybe you shouldn’t act like such a slut.” Zayn snickered his voice thick with hostility.

“Excuse me, you have no right to talk to him like that.” Harry defended. Louis was flabbergasted one of his best friends just bluntly called him a slut. 

“Maybe if I came here naked and crawled up into your lap Lou, you would have hung out with me.” And then he was gone, leaving the two tangled up silently in the corner. Louis scooted himself and Harry’s body over to the bed, gently pushing Harry down giving him the cover up. 

Louis still upset by his friends words walked over to his hamper and pulled on some loose fitting clothes without a word, and walked out of his bedroom. Leaving Harry feeling incredibly uncomfortable and unaware of what to do? Was he still supposed to leave? 

 

Harry walked out of the room now dressed in yesterdays still damp clothes that were still on the floor. 

“Where are you going?” Louis barked from where he was sitting on the couch. 

“I thought you wanted me to go?” Harry took a step in Louis direction instead of the door. 

“Jesus christ...then go Harry.” Louis couldn’t handle it anymore the past few days have been for a lack of a better cliche an ‘emotional roller coster’.

“Is that what you want?” 

“For fuck’s sake Harry I don’t know what I want! I’m confused- yet shouldn’t you know what I want, you and Zayn where both laying out what I would like!” Louis was standing now and he didn’t even know why, all his emotions manifesting up into anger. “Sorry I’m just confused.”

Harry walked over to the now again sitting Louis, placing his arm around his tan shoulders.

“What are you confused about Lou?” Harry curled Louis in closer and waited for him to respond. 

“You...Us, just everything, what are we doing Harry? Are we friends, or are we something more? Or am I really just some whore?” Louis felt as though he hadn’t cried this frequently ever, despite the obvious dramatization of that, it was just a whole lot of crying in an all to short amount of time. 

“Well we... We are, we’re friends?” Harry could tell he choose the wrong answer when Louis pulled away. 

“Well _friend_ I think you can leave now.” Friends, just fucking friends, and if _friends_ is what Harry wanted to be, then their pathetic friendship will be completely platonic.

“Louis look I just don’t know what to say I’m-”

“I don’t want you to say anything Harry, I want you to leave...now.” Louis got up and walked over to the front door opening it as he watched Harry sulk over, and out. 

\-----

Louis should have just skipped class again, he had a zero attention span, let alone any tolerance to focus on the lecture. His notes consisted of the beginnings of sentences followed by multiple periods insinuating he could give two less shits about it. 

After the class finished Louis had never booked off campus faster, rushing to get back to his flat were Liam would be home, preferably with dinner made, and a nice warm cup of tea waiting for him. That wouldn't happened though Louis only said a quick goodbye to his friend who was arriving back home at same time he was departing for class. 

Louis jumped frantically when he felt a finger tap his shoulder as he waited to cross the busy street. 

“Hey Tommo.” Niall chirped cheerfully obviously naive of where Louis and his roommate were standing. Louis wasn’t even aware of where him and the perfectly styled curly haired, green eyed, amazingly bodied boy stood either. 

“Hi Niall great to see ya mate but I really ought to be going see ya around love!” Louis shouted as he ran across the street almost being pummeled by an angry bicycler. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skldjfksdjfksdkfjsdk wHAT.


	6. I Don't Know What I'm Doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! This is a bit jumpy and I apologize for that :(  
> Let me know what ya think ♥

Harry opened his eyes sluggishly, fighting to take in the dim light that escaped through the curtains behind their beds. Niall had already left for breakfast without bothering to ask Harry to join. His obnoxious roommate was persistent on eating every meal of the day even if that meant sacrificing sleep. Harry just could not justify waking up at the ass crack of dawn for some eggs, he’d much rather sleep. With his eyes still fighting off the lethargic weight, Harry knew that the day was going to be terrible, it was Louis and his shared class that was also having a quiz- which Harry failed in studying for.   
Harry stood looking at his reflection in the mirror for several minutes before sighing at the faint bruise that was right under his ear lobe. It was not the only mark Louis had left on him, but for the time it was the only visible one.   
\-----

“You should really shut the water off while you brush.” A tall thin lad told Harry rather matter of fact like. 

“Hmm, yeah probably should.” Harry was not in the mood for an environmental lesson or anything really, he just wanted to get the day over with. He finished brushing with the tap on before tugging off to class. 

The lecture hall was still fairly empty only around a fourth of the students already present. Harry took a far seat in the back, pulling out his book to skim over any important material he felt he could cram. By the time Harry lifted his head from the text all the seats were filled and the Professor was asking the students to put everything away. He couldn’t even see Louis amongst all the bodies. He wanted to though, being completely honest he missed Louis already. 

_(H:) good luck x_  
Harry had sent the text to Louis, more hoping for a reply than expecting; one never came. 

The quiz was effortless, without the extra cramming Harry had done that morning he still would have passed with flying colours. Louis must have finished first though, because he could not spot him in the seats anywhere as he was turning the assignment in. Harry wanted to text him again, and again, and again. He restricted himself from doing so and settled on sending one off to his friend Nick instead.

 _(H:) Hey! I wanna see you baybayyy.  
(N:) Harry :D Yes, when ?   
(H:) Tomorrow! Grimmy come get me tomorrow! ! (;   
(N:) Sure buttercup, I’ll see you then x  
_   
Harry had planned on asking his friend to come get him today but went against his words and walked to meet Niall for lunch. 

\-----  
“Maybe we should get out mate?” Niall was already changing his shirt which gave Harry the implication that he was going out whether he agreed to accompany him or not. 

“No, I’m just going to stick here for the night.” Harry was most definitely not in any sort of mood to be out socializing, the idea alone made his skin crawl.

“Please Harry! I want you to come it’s just a small house party.” Niall was begging now. Like really, actually begging in front of Harry, bouncing pathetically with his hands placed together in a praying position. 

“It’s only Wednesday you drunken fool.” Harry could feel his self control slipping madly from his fingers. 

“So... come on you puss, get up and lets go.” 

Fighting with the pushy bugger was not going to get Harry anywhere but rather give him a right headache. He nodded slowly, sending his friend into some sort of ceremonial dance routine. 

“Stop that, I’ll go alright.”   
\-----

Upon arriving to one of the rather large fraternities all Harry could sense was déjà vu when he pushed Niall to walk in first. The house music was turned up to an incredibly angry volume, girls and guys were grinding on each other while splashing their drinks in the air that was clouded thick with smokes. Harry had a love/hate relationship with partying. He hated arriving when the atmosphere was like this, but parting in general he loved, just seeing the act through his sober eyes first was unsettling. 

Harry pushed through all the dancing bodies to find something to drink, he wanted to get drunk, and fast. Quickly deciding on some JD and Coca-Cola swallowing the warm liquid down hard, and following it up with two straight double shot of the whisky. The buzz was taking over quickly and his mind was fogging but not foggy enough to miss Zayn sucking disgustingly up Louis sun kissed neck. 

“Louis what are you doing!” Liquid courage streaming through Harrys veins. Zayn was first to turn around obviously not as pissed as Louis was. Harry was sure Louis was so far gone he hadn’t realized Zayn detached from him. 

“Oh look who it is. Did you come to rescue him you little shit.” Zayn laughed at Harry before running his hand up underneath Louis shirt. 

Harry just ignored the prick completely, “Lou!” Louis fortunately turned to face him that time, his eyes all glossy and red. 

“Ba-by, mm- I... c’mere.” Louis slurred out starting to turn his body to wobble toward Harry. 

“No, no Louis you are staying here with me not with Harry. Remember how mean he was to you, you two are just friends remember?” Zayn cooed loud and seductively toward Louis.

Louis’ bottom lip began to quiver and he just looked so wrecked from all the alcohol and what ever sort of drugs Zayn probably gave him. “Har-Harry?” 

“Oh, Boo- come here you know that’s not true I was confused now get away from Zayn.” Harry stepped closer reaching out to secure Louis but Zayn tugged him up under his arms and pulled Louis away, bending down kissing open his mouth, and Harry just couldn’t watch that it sent him over the ledge...so he walked away. He knew Louis wasn’t doing it on purpose he was so far gone, but that didn’t take any of the sting away. 

Harry just wanted to drink more now but instead of getting more fucked than he already was from the booze earlier he moved to beers. He even found some rather attractive bloke that began to hit on him, it helped really, taking Louis off his mind almost completely. All good things eventually come to an end though, the guy began talking about how much he wanted Harry’s ‘big dick to pound him all night’, and on any other day and maybe if Harry was a tad more drunk he would have fell for the cheap filth but instead just walked away to find the toilets. 

Much like it was in the films Harry found a hallway that had many doors lined up on either side yet all were closed. The first door revealed itself to some coat closet, the second was an empty bedroom, and the third was not so empty. Much to his dark luck Harry saw Louis on his knees sucking Zayn’s cock into his mouth while Zayn sat on the end of the mattress and made eye contact with Harry. The older lad smiling smugly as he moaned, tipping his head back.

Forgetting all about the pain in his bladder Harry turned around from the room shutting the door and fleeing outside of the house entirely. With shaking hands Harry dialed up Nick. 

“Hello?” His friends voice was sleepy sounding, and Harry almost felt bad considering it was just a Wednesday night. 

“Gr-rimmy, come get me please.” Harry sobbed into the receiver. 

“Harry whats wrong?” He could hear Nick sitting up in bed.

“Lou-Louis just...just come get me I’ll text you where I am.” Harry hung up after that he didn’t want to hear his over protective friend wail on Louis right then. So he did what he said he would and received an almost immediate reply saying Nick would be there in an hour. 

The cold night air was helping sober Harry up, making his head feel less heavy and his emotions more real. He passed the time on his twitter until he saw the familiar car pull up in front of him. 

“Lets just go back to mine okay I just want to be with you and not in a car for an hour.” Harry leaned his head on Nicks shoulder as they drove the rest of the way to Harry’s Resident Hall. 

Harry unlocked his dorm’s door and flopped down on to his bed face first. He felt Nick take off his shoes for him before pulling him up into his arms on the bed. 

“What happened Harry?” Nick asked as he kissed the top of Harry’s product covered fridge. 

“Zayn and Louis...”Harry groaned turning his head into his friends chest, “Louis was sucking him off but he, Zayn was so mean to him the other day when I was there and Louis’ not talking to me and I’m so mad Grimmy!”

“Harry you can’t let him treat you like this, like I tried to tell you in the beginning of this rekindling, don’t do it.” Harry was certainly not okay with hearing that but he was at a loss for words when he felt his friends hand graze up his thigh and rub circles right next to his groin. 

“Nick?” 

“Let me make you feel good Harry.” Nick started for his zipper pushing his hand inside Harry’s pants rubbing down on his cock. Harry couldn’t help but moan at the familiar feeling, and when Nick attached his lips to his own. 

The ring on Harry’s phone was tuned up and it rang loudly the two ignoring it to keep their mouths attached. In all seriousness Harry did not really want to be doing this with Nick, but he wanted to be touched and to feel loved, and he knew Nick could do that for him. 

His phone rang again, and this time Harry did pull off from the kissing.

“Ignore it Harry.” 

“I can’t they’ve called twice and it’s really late.” Harry reached for his phone. 

It was Louis. 

“Hello?” he answered voice full of concern.

“Harry, oh god I’m so sorr-ry, I did not know you saw that, I didn’t even really know I was doing it until he said that you saw and I’m so annoyed and...” Louis was sobbing so hard that he couldn’t even finish whatever he was trying to tell. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry really didn’t know if he was apologizing sympathetically for Louis or if he was saying sorry for saying the two were only friends.

“Harry please come over he-he’s gone, and Liam’s gone and I walked here alone and I don’t want to be alone I want to be with you Harry.” Louis was hiccuping pitifully. Harry looked over at his friend sitting impatiently on the bed next to him. 

“I’ll be over in a few okay?” 

“Oh thank you Harry please, I mean thank you. I’ll-” 

“I’ll see you in a second okay I got to go bye.” Harry rushed out before hanging up, and making eye contact with Nick, who’s face was turned down in an awful grimace. 

“You are kidding me right, right Harry?” 

“Nick please I need to go see him, he’s alone and crying and I am so sorry you can stay here the night if you don’t want to drive back Nick please I-” Harry got up off the bed grabbing on his jacket. 

“This is really fucked up, I don’t want to hear it the next time he fucks you over, you got it Harry! Im fucking serious.” Nick was already at the door and leaving before Harry could even respond. What was going on? All he knew was that he  
didn’t have time for that, he needed to go be with Louis. 

\-----

Harry ran in the dark as fast as he could across and out of the campus, thankfully Louis’ flat was right outside of it. He didn’t even bother knocking on the door he just walked right in. Louis was on the couch curled up. 

“Harry?” 

“Yeah.” Harry went and sat next to Louis feeling the remnants of the last time they were sitting side by side on the couch, and how awful it felt when Louis kicked him out for his own stupidity. 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I did that Harry! I hadn’t even spoken to Zayn since that day.” Louis was crying again into his knees that were pulled tightly to his chest. “And I know I don’t have to apologize for doing it since we are just friends but I’m sorry it seems like I choose him over you.” 

“I don’t want to be just friends anymore Louis.” Harry was going to just erase Louis’ drunken performance from his memory the best he could. He unattached Louis from his knees and sunk down into his chest wrapping his arms around his waist. 

He could feel Louis’s muscles strain from his arms hesitations to settle down on Harry’s body, but when they did it felt better than any hand job he was getting earlier. Louis pulled the blanket down that bunched up on the top of the couch and adjust himself so the both could lay down keeping Harry wrapped into him. 

“Me neither.” 

Harry could still smell the strong stench of booze and smoke on Louis but all he could do is hope that he still meant what he just whispered in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little better now right? :)


	7. Things are Changing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 ♥
> 
> Took me a bit, i guess?, sorry about that.  
> LET ME KNOW/SHOW WHAT YOU THINK ?   
> (:

Louis kept his inebriated word to Harry true but he awoke with the ability to fully breathe from the lack of a body on top of his. 

Louis pulled his lips into a straight line. 

“Liam stop banging around in there.” Louis snapped toward the kitchenette when the sound of cupboards were opened and closed redundantly. His flatmate ignored him and continued on with the obnoxious noises. Louis tried closing his eyes again, and even thought about getting up to walk to his bedroom but he knew his body and once he stood up to walk the pain in his head would flood pressure immensely. 

“Sorry about that I couldn’t find the salt.” 

Louis opened his eyes to not find Liam but Harry with a plate of eggs in hand. He had stayed. Louis smiled up unable to stop the slight flush that appeared on his cheeks. 

“You didn’t have too to make me breakfast Harry.” Louis regained his self composer when he realised he was laying back in the most unflattering position while his hair flew skewed across his forehead. 

“Well it’s technically breakfast for lunch Lou,” Harry chuckled lightly handing the plate to Louis and a drink of orange juice next to him on the end table.”Let me get you some pain relievers it’s 2:30 by the way, and you have class in a few.” 

Louis groaned shoveling the perfectly fluffy scrambled eggs into his mouth. He didn’t know eggs could be made so deliciously but then again he was terribly hungover and any food would probably taste exceptional. Harry sauntered back into the common room and handed Louis four small tabs, that he swallowed down with the sweet beverage. 

“Thanks babe.” 

Louis missed the most adorable smile that took over Harry’s face, accenting his eyes that just seemed to magically sparkle at the weak endearment. Louis called _a lot_ of people ‘babe’ but if he would have caught Harry’s expression he would have had to say that maybe Harry liked it a little more then others. 

Harry sat down next to Louis as he finished up his eggs and placed his plate down on the table. Louis curled into Harry for a moment before jutting backward. 

“I need to bathe, did you already go to out today you look really put together Haz?” Louis stood up swatting pointlessly at yesterdays outfit that was still clad on his tired body, and bless Harry for feeding him because he didn’t topple over upon standing. 

“Yeah I had a class a couple hours ago and I was so worried when my phone alarm went off that you were going to wake up but nope, you just kept sleeping looking all cute and shit.” Harry dramatically fluttered his eyelashes in Louis direction, causing him to laugh and immediately grab at his head to push on the throbbing section, before smiling dully and walking to the bathroom. 

Louis reappeared in about a half hour looking as though his hangover was in full swing now. He was washed and clean but felt like utter shit. 

“You look good Lou.” Harry complimented from the couch where he was halfheartedly flipping the channels. 

“Oh shove it Harry, I feel terrible, why would I even go out on a mid week day? What am I saying, I do this all to often...” Louis whined before snuggling next to Harry loving the smell he was sporting lately. Louis placed his arm around Harry’s waist and rubbed idly at his clothed stomach with his thumb. He wanted to be cuddled today, he felt so bloody rough, and true it was his own fault but that didn’t stop the wanting to be coddled. 

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Harry loved that Louis and him could be like this. Last night he snuggled and laid on Louis’ chest and Louis allowed that, he even thinks he likes it. All the boys that ended up dabbling at Harry seemed to be the ones that wanted all the attention, leaving Harry to play Mr. Dominant, and really that wasn’t him- but right now, in his present, he loved seeing Louis with his guard down snuggling restlessly into him, like he couldn’t mold together close enough. 

“You really do look good Boo.” Harry tried again, Louis, despite the grimace on his face and his hooded eyes, his appearance looked amiable. He was wearing a pair of tight fighting dark mahogany trousers, and plush soft white jumper on top. 

“Thank you, you charmer.” Louis hummed out about to fall asleep when his eyes flashed to the clock, “I’ve got to go.” He frowned up at Harry who had a gentle smile on his face. 

“Yeah I’ll walk back on campus with you I have a class ‘bout an hour after yours starts.” 

The two stood up and placed their shoes on before heading outside and back onto the campus. Louis still couldn’t detach himself from Harry so he linked their arms and rested his head on his shoulder as they walked. 

\-----

_(L): I just got out of mine, do you want to get together for dinner when you get out?_

Louis almost got a reply from Harry instantly agreeing to go and to meet him up at his dorm, Niall should be there to let him in before he gets back. Louis smiled to himself walking to Harry’s Res Hall.

“Tommo?” Niall asked as he opened the door to let Louis in curiosity peeking in his crystal blue eyes, 

“I’m waiting for Harry he told me to wait here is that okay with you sweetums?” Louis took it that Harry’s bed was the one without the open laptop and bag of crisps on it so he took a seat on the edge. 

“Yeah definitely, so you and Harry eh?” Niall raised his eyebrows with great insinuation. 

Louis laughed, shaking his head “What about us?” 

“Are you two like a thing, because I think he’s really is into you mate, I know you two have history and such but yeah he likes you.” Niall offered Louis the bag of crisp right after a crumb fell from his face into the bag Louis was sure, he declined politely. 

“What kind of friend are you Niall, telling me all that about Harry.” Louis winked at him, still not giving a straight answer because- well he really didn’t have one, he didn’t know where him and Harry really stood. 

“What’s that irish fool going off on Lou?” Harry entered his room looking straight at Niall as he heard the end of Louis’ statement. 

“He was-” Louis was cut off by the blonde dancing happily in place on his bed.

“I was saying that I think you have it big for Louis mate.” 

Harry and Louis exchanged wary glances at one another before Harry piped out “Well I do, now are you ready Lou?” 

“Uh--yeah babe lets go.” This time Louis did catch Harrys light up from being called babe, he grabbed on to Harry’s arm again, turning around to face Niall right before leaving and the boy had the smuggest little smirk on his overall happy face that Louis just rolled his eyes and followed Harry out. They continued to walk silently before they made it outside.

“So do you want to eat on campus or off?” Harry asked causally looking down at Louis for an answer.   
“Where ever, are you going to come back to mine after we eat?” Louis didn’t care where he ate at he just wanted to be with Harry for longer than a meal.

“If you want me too.” Harry pulled Louis in closer so they both were chest to chest and had their arms wrapped around the others back.

“Yeah I do, now where are we going to eat.” Louis pulled out of the embrace a little more hastily then he should have but there was an overwhelming feeling of having held each other so soon after Harry said he did have some sort of feelings for Louis again. 

“Off campus, there is that little pizza place really close to your flat?” Harry suggested walking forward, silently beckoning for Louis to follow. Which he did. 

They reached the pizza restaurant really quickly, though finding a seat was rather difficult. Despite the small size of the place it was always packed, especially at obvious meal times. The two surfed the room for a moment and jumped quickly at a table in the corner when a small family got up to leave. 

“You sit here and I’ll go get our food what do you want?” Louis asked setting down his bag on the chair. 

“Just two cheese please?” Louis nodded and walked to get in line to order their food, himself getting two mushroom. What felt like forever he finally was able to order and get back to Harry. Who was sitting quietly looking out the window. 

“Here you go.” 

“Thanks Boo.” 

There was a sort of awkwardness in the air and Louis didn’t like it, so he placed his foot on the side of Harry’s under the table, skimming it lightly back and forth. Getting the reaction he wanted from Harry’s dimple, he settled the unnerving feeling in his tummy. 

“Hazza?” 

“Yeah?” Harry’s grazed his eyes up and down Louis’ half that was showing above the table in the least subtle way imaginable that Louis laughed.

“So you still like me?” 

“I still do, do you still not want to..uhm- ya know not just be friends?” Harry’s courage from before was spiraling downward, letting his fridge cover most of his eyes that were casted away from Louis. 

“Mhm.” Was all Louis could say, he didn’t know what that entailed but he was okay with that for now while they were in the crowed eatery. Harry seemed to be okay with it as well, picking the crust off Louis’ plate and eating it. 

“I might have wanted that.” 

“So you started eating the crust again lovely but you just let it get cold first makes sense.” Louis huffed at Harry’s lame joke but smiled while doing so, he loved when the two could bring up facts about one another they had not forgotten from the past without bringing up their fallout. 

“Come on you lets go to mine, I want to ravish you.” Louis said calmly as Harry’s mouth fell opened but he stood up quickly, tossing their plates in the rubbish and following Louis out. 

What Louis was not expecting on the walk home was for Harry to brush up against his wrist once as a warning then the second time actually interlocking their fingers. Louis’ hand was dead and unresponsive until Harry gave him both a reassuring squeeze, and a look that said ‘please’ without actually speaking. Louis looked up at him and took more of a hold into the sweet gesture. 

They continued to hold hands until they walked through the door of Louis’ small but warm flat, ignoring Liam’s sighing protest at their kisses. They were without tongue and short but continuous. Pecking at each other over and over again until the two were a giggling mess. Linking their hands again as they scooted past Liam and into the living room, both saying a quick hello before shutting Louis’ bedroom door. 

“Thank you for feeding me earlier this afternoon babe.” Louis toed up to kiss Harry again as he unbuttoned Harry’s pale blue top. 

Harry bent forward leaning his forehead against Louis’ “Thanks for paying for my dinner.” Moving downward even more to suck on Louis’ neck as his shirt was pulled from his body. Louis ran his hands up Harry’s figure, down to his bum that he squeezed tightly as Harry placed a rather painful bite to his collarbone before brushing his tongue over it in apologies. Harry brought his hands down from Louis’ shoulders to under his jumpers hem to pull it up and off, without hesitation moving his hands down to unzip Louis’ trousers, which were pulled off swiftly. 

Louis was left in his underwear that tented outward when Harry would grind his denim clad hips on Louis. “T-take these off babe.” Louis squeezed Harry’s bum again for encouragement. Harry stripped completely naked and lowered himself down on to the bedspread eyeing Louis where he stood. 

“Come here Lou.” Louis did what he was asked and moved his way to straddle over Harry’s thin frame, disposing of his briefs before crawling up. In no time at all Harry’s fingers where in the back of Louis’s hair pulling him closer so the two could continue nibbling, sucking, and kissing each other breathlessly. Their cocks were sliding together and with the added friction from both their chest as well, Louis couldn’t reframe from moaning into Harry’s mouth.

“F-Fuck me, p-please Louis.” Harry begged, sweat already forming at his hair line. His large fingers going between them to wrap securely around both their pricks, pumping lazily. Louis looked down into Harry’s eyes that were hooded already and nodded, reaching over to grab the essentials out of the bed table drawer. Louis lowered himself in between Harry’s milky white thighs and kissed gently behind each knee as he pushed them up for Harry to hold. Louis coated his fingers generously in the lube, circling one of his fingers along Harry’s rim, awing as his hole clenched tight before he even pushed inside. “C’mon Lou.” 

Harry’s impatience, and the way he pushed his hips back into Louis’ finger that was now knuckle deep, made his cock jump in excitement. “Okay baby.” Louis inserted the second finger deep inside Harry’s tight heat without removing his first digit. Harry moaned, tipping his head back and bringing one hand up to rub nervously on his stomach while he awaited more. Louis stretched and scissored, searching madly for that spot he knew would make Harry cry out. When he added his third finger inside Harry he was able to bend the pads of the tips just right to let him rub up against the bundle of nerves. 

“Uhh, Yes B-Boo please, need you, need you please!” Harry screamed and Louis momentarily wondered if Liam could hear them, but cared less when he felt Harrys ankles wrap around his back to urge him along. Opening the condom wrapper with his teeth Louis was about to place it on, but Harry jolted up his legs still beneath Louis, and grabbed the rubber out of his hands. Harry kissed right below Louis belly button, sucking a love bite into his hipbone before he pulled away and rolled the latex down Louis leaking cock. 

Louis kissed Harry down on to his back, pulling up only after placing a tender kiss to Harry’s curls that were beginning to dampen on his forehead. Teasingly Louis rubbed the head of his cock to Harry’s entrance relishing in the small twitch before he pushed in all the way balls deep before looking down into the greens eyes that were watery, Harry’s mouth fish gapped open. Louis wanted to pull out to slam right back in so badly but the look on Harry’s face said to do otherwise. 

“G-Go on, move Lou.” 

Louis didn’t needed to be told twice, he pulled out of Harry’s tight _so tight_ arse, and pushed right back in, bowing his head backward in the pleasure. Louis continued on like this for a few thrust until he began to feel the soft skin of Harry palms running up and down his chest. Harry was withering beneath him, inhaling sharply and exhaling with the softest of moans Louis’ heard in a long time. Harry’s eyes were trained up toward him with such desperation that when Louis brought his face down to look into Harrys eyes, he closed them, moaning out before reopening them and moving his hands from Louis’ chest to reach up and place them on his shoulders. 

Louis stopped pushing inside as he watched Harry raise himself up off the sheets, wrapping his arms around his neck. The angle made for Louis to have to sit further back with his calves. 

“Wanna be close to you.” Harry murmured into the dip of his neck, kissing lightly once before replacing his lips to meet Louis’. 

“ ‘Mm course baby.” Louis rearranged the two of them so Harry could crawl up into his lap. Reaching behind and spreading him back open, kissing gently to the side of Harry’s flushed lips as he mewed out at the sensation of when Louis reentered him.

Harry began to lift himself up slowly, his arms still secured around Louis, before pushing back down. He continued on at a steady pace for a while, the both of them beginning to whine in the back of their throats. Adjusting his hips Harry screamed out in ecstasy when Louis’s cock would hit his prostate straight on. Louis’ eyes glued to Harry’s heavy cock that was springing rapidly between them, while Harry bounced on his own cock. Louis could tell Harry was close to his climax when he unlaced his fingers behind his neck and placed his palms firmly down on his shoulders.

“O-oh baby you gon-na come for me?” Louis wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his own orgasm at bay. The heat in his lower abdomen burning, he needed to come so badly, but _Harry needed to come_ , and Louis wasn’t going disappoint him. 

“Y-Yeah, Louuu, please, please touch me!” Louis ran his fingers up Harry’s thighs that were contracting while he rode his cock, up until he had a good grasp on Harry. He pumped as evenly with Harry’s movements that he could until there was white release covering his chest. “Louisss, oh oh oh- mm ufff.” 

As soon as Harry tightened around him, he knew it wasn’t going to take much else. Harry continued to raise himself up and down until Louis was releasing into the condom. Once the both of them had came down from their post orgasmic highs, Louis pulled out and tossed the condom into the rubbish bin. 

Later that night when Harry was curled into Louis, with his head on his shoulder sleeping soundly, Louis couldn’t help but feel as though that wasn’t just an average night of fucking....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya all liked it! ♥ (:


	8. It's going to be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 ♥  
> Let me know what you all think! (':

_And it wasn’t._

Louis and Harry became pretty much inseparable for the next couple weeks, which turned quickly into the next few months. The two of them texting like mad when they were separated for a mere couple hours, like not being able to see the other was going to cause them to implode from emotional wrath. Fucking each other senseless when any opportunity was at bay- Harry thinks back to one night where Louis slipped up and called it ‘making love’, Harry was at a loss for words that all he could do was push his lips firm against Louis’; it melted him. 

Harry wanted to say he loved Louis, like really was falling hard for him, but he was afraid of ruining things. It’s not that Louis seemed like he would turn his declaration down, yet he was still to scared, he didn’t want Louis to feel forced to say it back on his benefit. When he was ready Louis would tell him, and he will be there ready to reciprocate. 

It was Friday and it’s been two days since Harry saw Louis for the brief period in their shared Astronomy class Wednesday morning, it sucked; Louis had an exam today in one of his theater classes and he needed to nail it- he would, Harry just knew it. They were meant to meet up tonight around eight when Harry got out of dinner with his friends on campus. Which dragged slowly. Harry liked the friends he’d made, and wanted not to be one of those clingy boyfriends who would blow off everyone to be at Louis’ every whim but things were still fairly new and he wanted to see him. 

Harry called Louis his boyfriend in his head only, another reason backing his decision to keep his mouth shut about proclaiming his love, but that was something he was’t going to wait around for Louis to announce. Tonight he was going to ask Louis to make this _thing_ official. Harry wasn’t seeming anyone else besides Louis, and he was sure Louis wasn’t either. 

“Bye guys...Yes Ni, I will find your jumper at Louis’ .” Saying goodbye and leaving the table to head off, out of campus.

_(H:) I’m on my way over babe  
(L:) Okay see you soon xx_

It was really a short walk to Louis’ flat but it was starting to get decently chilly out and it seemed to prolong the short journey. The tips of Harry’s ears numbing with frost burn as the wind whistled by him loudly. Finally he arrived and didn’t even bother knocking just barged right in. Liam was sitting at the kitchen table eating what looked like plain mashed potatoes? 

“Hi mate, sorry for walking right in, its bloody freezing with the wind.” Harry noticed the frown on Liam’s face as he forked mindlessly at his meal. 

“Oh it’s okay Harry, you know that, uhm Louis is in his room waiting for you I’m sure.” Liam laughed quietly before sulking again, not once looking up to meet Harry’s gaze. 

“Are you okay Liam?” Harry’s curiosity was peeked now. Liam was usually bright when he wasn’t tossing out a mini fit at something Louis caused. 

“Not really mate, but rather not talk about it.” 

“Okay, I respect that, feel better.” 

Harry knew it was probably wrong to go urge it out of Louis but he was going to, not to spread anything about Liam but just to know. He walked into Louis’ room without knocking either to find him spread out on his bed with a Corona in hand watching the telly, with only his desk lamp on. 

“One man party babe?” Harry teased going to sit next to Louis on the bed before bending down and kissing his forehead. 

“Oh, zip it, it was all we had to drink Liam said he was going to go out and get some things today but hes had a rough one.” Louis spoke, scooting over in bed pulling the duvet up to allow for Harry to fit in. 

“What happened?” Harry curled his arm around Louis’ shoulders pulling him in tight. Louis nudged his nose against Harry’s neck, peppering kisses along the tendon, about to start sucking in a love bite until he heard Harry’s question. 

“Oh don’t say anything baby okay? He doesn’t want people to know but him and his girlfriend broke up this morning over some petty argument I guess.” Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes narrowing his own to get his point across that he didn’t want to talk about it. Harry nodded sighing about how that was sad, and kissed Louis’ head again. 

“Boo?” 

“Yeah, love?” Louis sat himself up so that he could straddle Harry’s lap easily since Harry’s back was resting on the bed board. 

“Are we uhm like monogamous?” Harry could smack himself for how smooth that sounded. Louis tilted his head to the side a few centimeters, resting his hands on Harry’s pecs and dipping forward to kiss his nose. 

“I sure hope so.” He giggled and that caused a flush to appear across Harry’s cheeks. 

“We are, I mean more like are we s-something more...” Harry was choking out his words badly.

“Are we dating Harry?” Louis raised his eyebrow, and grabbed the sides of Harry’s wildly red cheeks between his cool hands and kissed each one. “I’d like that, would you?” 

“Yeah, yeah Lou I’d like that.” Harry pulled himself out of Louis’ grasp and wrapped an arm around his back before pushing the two down at the opposite of the bed. Harry was towering over Louis, doing the straddling now. Louis squealed out loudly childish sounding, before clasping his hand over his mouth. 

“We should probably not be loud Haz.” Louis pointed toward the door with his head, Harry’s eyes traveling up and down the still tanned skin of Louis exposed neck before agreeing, and removing his legs from around the body beneath him. 

Louis reached up and grabbed at Harry’s shoulder muscles to keep him angled over him, “Didn’t say we couldn’t do anything Harrryyy, just we have to be quiet.” 

“I can’t really have quiet sex Lou.” Harry was sure he sounded odd but it was the truth he was a moaner and once Louis had his fingers or cock in him, he would be a goner. Just every time Louis teased or brushed against him even in the most delicate of ways he felt as though he could almost loose it right then. Similar to just last week Harry experienced something new for the first time...

__

_“I wanted to have shower sex Lou!” Harry whined out after Louis reached behind him from his kneeling position on the tubs floor to turn off the warm spray. Louis had also pulled off Harry’s solid cock that was just moments ago in his mouth, being teased with Louis’ teeth and getting licked up the base to tip all the while Louis would look up at him under warm watery eyelashes, the steam along with the lack of air causing his face to brighten up._

_“mmm I know baby but we’ve been in here for a while and the water is going to start to get cold fast, remember like last time.” Louis purred still from his spot on the floor, brushing his cheeks against Harry’s cock, causing the younger to groan out from the dirty smirk Louis had on his face while doing it, and all to soon he was standing up, chest to chest with Harry. “Carry me to bed.”_

_“Babe? What if Liam and his friend are out of his room?” Harry tried even as he pulled Louis up like he wanted to be, holding tight under his bum and thighs while Louis wrapped around his hips and rested his head on his shoulder- sucking into Harry’s collar bone, while his own boner pushed into Harry’s side. He knew he’d got his way. Harry stumbled them out of the shower, and peaked out of the door after reprimanding Louis ‘for purposefully bringing no towels in for them, like he said he would!’ The coast looked clear and Harry took the opportunity to dash across the small hall and into Louis’ room._

_“You’re so sexy baby put me down.” Louis wiggled in Harry’s arms, on purpose turning so he was wrapped around his front more so when he slid down Harry’s everlasting body their cocks brushed against each other, exciting a twitch from both of them. Louis lead the two over to his bed pushing Harry down on his back first, and immediately engulfing his whole stiffy down the back of his throat, but before Harry could release or start begging for Louis‘ cock he decided to try something new._

_He moved from Harry’s thick shaft down to suck on his balls a bit, moving further down to tickle his perineum with the tip of his tongue before finally lapping at his entrance. Harry stiffened and lifted his neck to look down at Louis who reached up to rub gently on his stomach all the while running circles around his rim._

_“Lou-u mmm I...”_

_Louis popped up from starting to push his tongue inside the tight ring, “Is this okay baby? You are so hot like this, so good.” Louis cooed up at Harry knowing how much he liked it, and how much he really wanted to keep eating Harry out._

_“Yeah I-I like it, a lot I- ohhhh!” Harry threw his head back down on Louis’ pillows when he felt his warm wet tongue push into him as far as it could go. Louis’ face was buried between Harry’s arsecheeks probing his tongue in and out, fucking him as good as he could with it. Louis snuck a finger up beside his tongue and pushed it in causing Harry to moan out loudly and to reach down to grab his hair. Louis fucked Harry further open with his tongue and finger that soon led to two fingers pushing further, bucking them up against his prostate._

_“Louis! Babe uhh yes I-I’m gonna oh please please!” Harry was practically screaming out for Louis to keep going, and to let him release. Louis’ hand that wasn’t deep inside Harry, still resting on his stomach could feel the muscles there tense up warning him that Harry’s orgasm was right at hand._

_He clenched around Louis’ digits and tongue, and right then Louis was almost sure he was about to cum without having been touched at all._

__

...”I know you’re not baby, but will you try to be a little quiet for me, for my hand?” Louis reached between their bodies and pressed his hand against Harry’s clothed erection. 

“mhm.” Was all Harry could get out, preparing himself for keeping the noise down. Louis jacked Harry off, licking Harry’s cum off his hand as a reward for keeping quiet during it. Harry returned the favour trying not to get hard again while watching Louis push his hips up to meet his hands movements, when he could tell Louis was almost right there he moved his mouth down to collect the cum on his tongue, making quite the show of it to Louis. After the two of them relaxed and could pull the duvet up over their bodies and snuggle close Harry kissed Louis. 

“Boo, winter breaks coming up, what are you going to do?” 

“Going home to visit the fam, I miss my girls ya know? What about you?” Louis had a feeling he knew what was coming and it terrified him. 

“Are we going to see each other, I mean we live just blocks away from each other?” Harry sounded faint and it crushed Louis a little, but he hadn’t even told his own family about them yet, let alone what Anne must think of him, Harry’s mum probably hated him now. 

“Of course we are going to see each other didn’t you just agree to be my boyfriend you fool.” Louis played it off, and Harry could almost tell from the contortion his face made before his sly remark. But Harry gobbled it up, Louis and him were going to see each other over break which wouldn’t lead to any weird gap that could lead to awkwardness when school started back up. 

Hopefully their parents can stay cool as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it bby's♥


	9. This is Going Where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 ♥
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AHHHHH! This semester my professors have been rather intense with the work.
> 
> let me know what you think bbys :*  
> ♥

“Are you ready yet Lou?” Harry yelled down the hall of Louis’ flat early that morning. He ran his fingers across the crease his furrowed brows were making, trying to will away the annoyance rising within him. Louis was taking forever to pack up, every time he walked out in the common room Harry would smile up from his seat on the couch to only frown moments later when Louis would run back down the hall to his room claiming to have forgotten another something. 

“Louis its only for a month, you really do not have to bring everything.” Harry tried again when he walked back to Louis’ room to find him sprawled pathetically across his bed with open luggage scattered around the floor.

“You called your mum right? She knows not to pick you up at the bus station?” Louis opened his eyes to look up at Harry, ignoring his pleas for him to hurry up. Louis was driving and if they were a few hours late then so be it. Nothing was fitting in his suitcases properly, it seemed he had some how accumulated more essential hair products overnight, unable to choose between them, and it didn’t help that Harry was all packed up and ready to go having had woke Louis up to come get him at his dorm at the crack of dawn. 

“Yes babe, I called her yesterday and said I was getting a ride with you back.” Louis froze from where he was now folding jumpers on the floor. Swallowing the lump in the back of his throat. He knew it was bound to happen, he just wasn’t ready yet, wasn’t ready for their parents to see them together again after all these years. Harry’s mum was probably disgusted with him, but Anne was sweet and maybe she would forgive him and his regrettable teenage years, but there is always that tense moment after someone forgives and then they become aware of just _who_ they are forgiving. If Harry’s mum forgives Louis that is one thing but will she have enough love in her heart to be able to accept that they are together now. Forgiving a cranky, hormonal teenager for their mistakes is one thing but acceptance over their new found relationship, well that was another story in its own. 

“What’d she say?” Louis finished zipping up his luggage and remained on the floor, fiddling idly with the zipper. Time was starting to creep up on him, and he was aware that they actually did need to head out on the road soon but the idea of facing their families when they arrived back just terrified him. 

“I’ve mentioned back that we were talking again Lou, she was a little iffy about it honestly, but she seemed fairly happy that we are getting back in touch.” Louis tilted his head up blinking smugly at Harry after hearing what he had said. 

“That we’re back in touch, but not...well that we’re not seeing each other?” Louis stood up swinging one of the duffles over his shoulder and using is free side to lean against Harry’s chest. “Harry, you’re mum is not going to like that...” 

Harry took his large hand and rubbed comforting circles into Louis’ lower back before pushing the older lad away gently and bending down to help pick up one of the suitcases that needed to be brought out to the car. He never really gave any real thought to Louis and his mothers reaction to them being together. It was probably the reason he had subconsciously suppressed the idea of bringing it up. Harry was no longer ashamed or upset at what had happened in the past. They were barley teenagers, it could have gone either way. They’re together now and things were progressing warmly, they were still in the coined “honey moon” phase, and there were sure to be healthy fallouts in the future but Harry only wanted to think of the positive, the present. 

The two walked out to Louis’ small compact car and squeezed all the luggage together the best they could into the boot and back seats. Harry wanted so badly for the atmosphere between them to uplift, become lighter. Nothing sour was going on between him and Louis, he could just tell Louis was terrified in meeting his mum as his boyfriend. As a couple. Harry was a little nervous about reuniting with Louis’ family, considering how large it is. The girls were young still when the two stopped being knitted together. He also knew that he had the lessor of the evils, he was the one that was shunned he would receive the pitiful looks masked with cheery smiles. Louis on the contrary was the one who grew the ego, left Harry alone and miserable. 

“It’s going to be okay, I swear. It will be a little off at first but nothing we can’t handle.” Harry spoke sweetly, glancing over to watch Louis take his eyes off the road for mere seconds to weakly smile toward him. “We will just be upfront as soon as possible. I’ll introduce you as my boyfriend or that we are together. I’m not sure of the exact words, but please lighten up babe, I want this break to be worth it.” 

Harry watched the corner of Louis’ mouth work its way up into a natural smile. “It will be worth it love.” 

The drive was long, but bearable the two conversed heavily and lightly, all over the spectrum. Times of silence being filled with music which also played diversely across genres. They arrived into Harry’s drive around early evening, and Harry could tell by the whites forming around Louis knuckles while he held the steering wheel that he was scared. Despite the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry was happy to see the outside of his childhood home. There was a light shining from the kitchens bay window and he could see a vase of flowers settled on the breakfast island. 

“Alright, c’mon Lou.” Harry chirped. 

Louis sighed outwardly which mildly annoyed Harry, but he knew if the roles were reversed he would be just as uncomfortable. Harry impatiently bent over from his seat to undo Louis’ belt and reach across his lap to push open his door suggestively. Louis bent down and placed a chase kiss to the top of Harry’s curls, causing the younger lad to blush unexpectedly. Harry pulled himself off Louis’ lap and rolled the palms of his hands up and down Louis’ chest that was clad in a tight blue button up. 

“Ready?” Harry whispered, dipping down to take the soft lobe of Louis’ ear between his teeth. 

“Harry, stop you fool, the last thing I need is a wild boner while going to say hello to your mum.” Louis whined pushing Harry away, and stepping outside of the car. Harry giggled and went around to the back to grab most of his bags, leaving one simple backpack for Louis to grab. Harry reached into his pocket to grab out a key for the front entrance and stepped into the house, momentarily forgetting the frightened Louis standing perched backward on the steps, before beckoning him in.

“Mum! I’m home?” Harry shouted slipping off his rather stylish boots, and walking into the common room. There was a few seconds of silence before the loud clammer of footsteps rushed down the stairs. Harry’s eyes darted over to Louis before his face was being pulled away and into a forceful hug by his mother. 

“Oh my baby!” Anne wrapped her arms as tight around Harry’s middle as she could. Louis could feel his whole body stiffen uncomfortably. Everything was just a little too much. He knew he was older and had grown up some, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being rejected by Anne. All the times she rang him back then to beg him to shake Harry out of the ‘slump’ he was going through. What was worse then reminiscing on the old calls was remembering when they actually stopped. When Anne had finally given up on Louis to help Harry, and must have realised he was the cause. 

“Hi mum, its good to see you too I’ve missed you.” Harry struggled out of his mothers grip and kissed her cheek. 

“I’ve missed you too Harry.” Anne smiled, placing both her hands on to Harry’s lovely dimpled cheeks before drawing them down and crossing her arms around her chest. “Louis, long time I’d say.” she smiled but it was flatly. 

Louis shuffled further into the room and placed his hand out to shake Annes, which she thankfully graced him with the handshake.

“Anne, it’s great to see you. I want to say I’m so sorry for what I-” Louis began rambling out before Harry cut him short.

“Mum, we all know what Louis did, and it’s in the past and I really rather not rattle it up. We’re together now.” Harry smiled proudly momentarily before his cheeks filled with heat. 

Anne eyed between Harry and Louis curiously before humming with pursed lips. The room was starting to heat up and Louis wanted to run out, but that would mean leaving Harry, alone and with his mum...again. 

“Together now? What do you mean love?” Anne eyed Louis up and down before turning to face her son. Who was moving closer to Louis’ side. Harry reached his arm to place it snug around Louis’ little waist. “Ahh I see, well that... that is something else, isn’t it.” Harry could feel Louis shrink down, and it was killing him- that wasn’t like Louis. Louis was so full of life, boisterous and opinionated but now he was small and scared. 

“Mum, please, we’ve been together for a while now but more recently have made things official.” Harry tried keeping his voice calm and moving his thumb in little circles between the hem of Louis’ jeans and the fabric of his shirt. 

Harry and Louis both watched as Anne’s grimace slowly turned into what seemed like a genuine smile. She walked over and placed a small hand on top of Louis’ shoulder that wasn’t pressed against her son. “We will let bygones be bygones, now Louis are you willing to stay for dinner? Or must you be off to meet with your mum and sisters?” 

Louis looked up into Harry’s awaiting eyes that were sinfully lovely, then back to Annes. He knew he should probably head home to see his own family, but this is a moment Louis felt was irreplaceable, and made the decision to stay. 

“I’d love to stay if thats okay with you, and you Harry?” 

“Of course it’s okay babe, c’mon then, help me bring my bags to my room. Mum call us when dinner is ready?” Harry picked up all the bags again except for the small backpack, heading for the stairs. Louis looked back to get a sense of how Anne felt about that idea, but all she did was wave them off sweetly and head for the kitchen.

Louis paused before following Harry into his bedroom. It was so long since he had last been inside of it, that he couldn’t help but feel a rush of sadness pass through. The last time he was in the room was for a sleepover, the two of them young and playing video games and laughing. It was the last time Louis actually hung out with Harry, it was the last time they had a full conversation. So when Louis finally did enter it was quite the shock, though it shouldn’t have been. To see there was no longer plaid blue and white sheets on the bed instead grey sheets were spread nicely on the mattress with a large plush black duvet laid over them. There was no longer the strange round football pillow that use to sit snug in the corner of Harry’s bed. There was no army men standing at attention on his desk by the TV, which was now larger and flat screened. 

“Lou? Are you okay?” Harry walked up to Louis and moved him forward so he could shut the door behind him. Louis dropped the bag to the floor and pulled Harrys mouth down, level with his. 

“‘I’m perfect.” Louis whispered before connecting his lips with Harry’s obviously waiting ones. The kiss was slow and sweet for quick seconds before turning needy and desperate. Louis bit down on Harry’s full bottom lip before pushing him back to sit on the bed. Louis sunk to his knees and crawled between Harry’s legs. “I know dinners almost ready but I want a snack now.” Louis spoke slowly while drawing his hands up to grab behind Harry’s knees. 

Harry’s eyes darted from looking down at Louis, to the closed door. 

“Lou... Are you s-sure?” Harry was already lifting his bum up as he reached for the belt wrapped securely around his narrow hips. Louis just kneeled and watched Harry struggle mildly with the undoing of his pants before grabbing as much fabric he could at the thighs and tugging it down, trying his best not to pinch. 

“Yeah I’m sure, love. Now we don’t have all day.” Louis gave an effort into not sounding too impatient, he didn’t want Harry to feel uncomfortable, and neither did he want too. Harry’s mum was just down a floor preparing them a meal, while Louis greedily was getting ready to take her son down his throat. 

When Harry freed himself from the confines of his underwear Louis went right for it. Grabbing the base of his cock between his fingers and palm, and reaching forward to engulf the reddening head. Harry’s cock was fattening up for Louis impressively quick, helping his mouth water. Louis removed his hand from around the base and reattached it to cup firmly around Harry’s sac, using his thumb and fingers to massage his balls, all the while dipping further down the now stiff shaft. 

Louis bobbed his head up and down in speedy repetition, gagging at first when the tip of Harry would hit the back of his throat. Harry’s cock slipped from his lips, to flop into the air once the tip of Louis’ tongue pulled back. There was not much time for teasing, but Louis couldn’t help himself, bringing his eyes up to meet Harry’s, whose were lidded. Louis pulled his lips together in a small ‘o’ to blow out cool air onto the shinny cock that was straining in front of his mouth. 

“Please Lou, need your mouth baby.” Harry was absolutely quivering now, bucking his hips up gently in the air, begging for Louis to finish him off. Instead of placing his mouth around the thick girth of Harry, he crouched down lower, taking the flat of his tongue and licking from the top of Harry’s sac to the tip of the leaking head. Harry moaned and buckled jittery pressing forward in a way to try and get back into the wet warmth of Louis’ mouth. 

Louis could go on shamelessly with the teasing, but they were under some sort of time constraint, and began to take Harry into his mouth whorishly. Saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth while he slurped continuously on Harry until he was releasing with a possibly too loud grunt. 

Louis could tell Harry was far to spent to reciprocate in any way timely, so he roughly shoved past his zip and tugged on his own self until he was coming into his hand and resting his head on the inner of Harry’s still spread, bare thighs. 

A few moments past and the chill was starting to form goosey flesh on Harry’s legs under Louis’ rather warm cheek, he zip himself up and stretched back into a standing position, pulling up the fabric of Harry’s pants and jeans to cover him. 

Right when Louis finished buttoning up Harry, and placing a tender peck to his lips, which Harry ended up smiling more into then kissing back, there was a knock at the door. 

“Harry... Louis, dinner is almost ready and I could use your help Harry for a second please.” Annes words were sweet from behind the threshold but there was still a stickiness in her tone. 

Louis just sort of pursed his lips and rolled off of Harry while he got up to go ‘help his mother.’ “Do you want me to stay here?” Louis could just tell Anne was up to something. 

“Yeah, please, I’ll call when we are ready... That’s sort of weird, I’ll just run back up and get ya babe.” Harry kissed Louis’ crease that was starting to show on his forehead from the awkwardness, before leaving. 

Louis wasn’t dumb, he wasn’t completely naive, he had quite the inkling that he was being discussed. Louis also knew it was an invasion of privacy, and disrespectful to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it. He walked out of Harry’s room quietly and stood as discretely as he could at the head of the staircase to try and listen. 

“...I just love you Harry.” Is what Louis picked up first, once he had keened in on focusing his hearing sense. 

“Mum, stop really please.” Harry sounded annoyed. 

“I know you two are...are together, and you know I absolutely do not have a problem with you being gay Harry, but I certainly am not comfortable with you being with Louis, after what he’s done to you in the past.” Anne voice was soft like she was trying to really show how much she was concerned for Harry. 

It made Louis’ blood boil.  
 “Mum we are never going to be able to be okay if you bring that stuff up, Louis’ apologized, and I’ve forgave him. It was ages ago, and I really hope you’d respect that. We were kids it was...uhm it was nothing big.” 

“It was nothing big Harry.” Annes pitch heightened before lowering again, almost so low that Louis was unable to hear, “It may have been a while back, and the two of you were only friends then, but I watched you sulk and cry and practically shield yourself away from the world after he did that to you, and I am not going to sit around and watch that happen again.” 

There was nothing for a second, and Louis stomach felt sick, like when he saw Harry again for the first time and he rejected his apologies, or when Harry left after the first time they were ‘together’ intimately. The silence dissipated and Harry voice sounded venomous.

“You can’t tell me who to date, or who I can love and I am really tired of you acting like this when he's right upstairs, why would you even ask him to dinner. What mum? Had a sudden change of heart, realised how much...” Harry was blabbering now and it was harsh, so Louis had to react. Fighting with his mum was nothing proactive to solve anything. 

Louis practically ran down the stairs before slowing down to a normal speed and calling out Harry’s name right as he was entering the kitchen where the two were talking. 

“In here Lou!” Harry called in his normal slow happy drawl. 

Louis walked up into the kitchen standing behind Harry and looking quickly at his mother. 

“My mum called me and she really wants me to go home and see her and my sisters.” Harry’s face fell while Louis told his lie. “And I should head back, call me okay? And thanks for the offer of dinner Anne but I have to go.” 

Harry was brutal to look at, he looked utterly crushed but Louis knew he would get over it and that he wasn’t leaving him again, just for tonight. He said a quick goodbye to Anne who seemed rather confused herself, before kissing Harry goodbye at the side of his car door. 

On his way home all Louis could think about was how much he had apparently hurt Harry in the past. How strongly Anne was trying to ‘protect’ her son from him. And how Harry had said ‘she will not tell him who he can and can not _love_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :/ meeep ily's ♥


	10. You Are Not What You Appeared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 ♥
> 
> Holy hell did I take some time getting this one out. I'm sorry, I had uni final exams and presentations and it was a lot. But thankfully today was my last day, and I hopefully will be better about updating- just sometimes I loose determination with this one. 
> 
> let me know?
> 
> love you all xx

When Louis arrived home after his short lived trip from Harry’s, he sat in the drive for a few moments to recuperate. Quiff having lost its feathery luster now drooped down covering his eyes while he pressed his forehead against the tip of the steering wheel. Harry’s had not happened as planned, but it could have easily gone quite disastrous, he was home now and the greetings of his family was sure to help cheer his spirits. 

Grabbing the majority of his luggage Louis hauled it up to the front door, bending to bump his chin into the door chime filling his ears with the same overly joyful tones from his childhood. Louis remembers when his mum actually brought home that obnoxious chime, it was after one Halloween when some vandals smashed theirs along with little Louis’ very first jack-o-lantern he was allowed to carve. Despite the off putting memory, the sounds of squeals and happy cries were overpowering the small singsong tune the door chime was echoing throughout the house. 

Right as the doorknob was spinning to open Louis already dropped the duffles that were crowding his arms in preparations of what was to come. 

He thought right. 

A set of warm strong arms wrapped around his neck, while a a few more sets found their way to tangle rather forcefully around his mid. All traces of despair and worry were momentarily forgotten when Louis’ family was there. His mum was the first to pull away after placing a rather sloppy kiss to her sons cheek and yanking away the little twin vice grips around his middle. Louis’ two younger sisters that were still older then his twin munchkins pulled away before having to be told embarrassingly by their mother. 

“Lou...Lou, you’re home. Yeah?!” The little strikingly identical golden globes said in almost perfect unison. 

Louis took a moment to breathe back the overwhelming sense of comfort. He was home with his family and nothing was more important then the five girls standing before him. His mother was his rock, and his sisters were his breeze. Everything was not always perfect when growing up with his sisters but now that he was gone most the year, when he was able to come home and see them- it was like the pointless arguments and bickering never had made a mark. 

“Yeah loves, I’m home.” Louis sighed out breathily. 

It took a few minutes to pack all his luggage into the house and up into his childhood bedroom, and when it was finished he plopped back onto his bed, wanting to just go to sleep but he knew better and got back up and walked down into the kitchen to see if his mum needed any help finishing up dinner. 

“No babe, just go chat with your sisters. I’ll call you all when the meal is ready.” Jay’s voice filled Louis ears sweetly making him feel even more fatigued then compared to when he was resting his head back. 

The kitchen was almost identical to when he had left earlier in the semester. The refrigerator was littered with messy but adorably drawn portraits of the whole family. The small ornaments that laid atop the stove and counter parts were still there. The fruit basket full of mostly oranges than any other fruit per usual. 

“Mum, can I tell you something?” Louis stayed put where he was next to his mother, uncomfortably tapping his fingers against the unused burner. 

“Of course, is everything alright?” Jay turned her attention from the boiling pasta sauce to her flustered looking son. 

Louis was completely unsure on how his mother was going to react. He was sure it was not going to be as thorny as Anne. Still it was something large, and out of the blue. Louis had hardly mentioned Harry to his family since the two had stopped being friends. Louis had only gone as far as mentioning that Harry was a new student of the university and the two were on civil terms. Not that he was worried about her reaction, just more afraid of what was going to bud from him and Harry. 

Louis was not prepared for what had actually happened between the two of them. He sure as hell was not prepared to come home and tell his mother he was dating that boy he was inseparable with back in primary years. 

“Well I’m not sure how to really bring this up?” Louis was trying to prolong something that he knew he was over reacting too. This certainly was not a bad thing, especially in his situation. Right? “You remember Harry, yeah?” 

Jay continued stirring the tomato based sauce a few quick times before setting the flame to low simmer, so she could again face Louis. 

“Of course, the one you are starting to rekindle with.” She patted Louis cheek motherly. “That is really sweet of you Lou.” 

Louis pursed his lips outwardly and bobbed his head slowly, taking in his mothers words. If only she knew the type of rekindling they have been doing. It was more than sex though, and Louis knew that was why he was having such a hard time stringing together an appropriate declaration. Harry wasn’t just a friend, obviously- yet Harry wasn’t just a causal fling either. He wasn’t a simple boy that was giving Louis maximum pleasure, only to be dumped _again_. Louis knew that there was something more to them this time and he needed to enlighten his mum in a way where she knew just how important Harry was, and is going to continue to be. 

“Yeah that one. Mum, Harry and I are very close again.” Louis started, taking in another expansive breath. “Close in the sense that we really care about each other mum, seeing him again and having him give me the privilege to apologize for how disgusting I acted at the end of our friendship...well its given us the chance to realise that, well you see...” 

“Are you seeing one another?” Jay’s voice and cocked brow gave Louis the feeling that he was not coming off as eloquent as he had intended. 

“Yes.” Louis squeaked, softly. Looking down at his finger that was again beating furiously at the iron burner, before casting upwardly to look level with the woman standing so close. 

“Are you in love with him?” Jay brought her fingers under Louis’ jaw to raise his chin proudly. 

“I-I’m not sure, I think so.” The amount of relief flooding through his veins caused Louis’ chest to relax and his heart to slow back down to a normal rhythm. 

“Well that sounds like you need to invite him over for dinner tomorrow night. I haven’t seen that peach in ages.” 

“Tomorrow might not work-” Louis began his lie just to cover up the fact that he was nervous to admit having Harry come over for dinner was a very strong, something he wasn’t sure he was ready to experience. 

“Louis stop lying. Call him and invite his skinny arse over here.” Jay swatted the spatula at Louis missing him by just mere centimeters from soiling his shirt with the sauce. 

Louis just rolled his eyes and turned to walk out toward the back garden. It was a small garden, nothing grand and spacious with a wide assortment of flowers. It was quite the opposite- it was small with a stone pathway leading from the back door a few meters out, while it stayed the width of the house. There were rose shrubs at the furthest side opposing the sliding glass door, and from the corners back down to the house it was just filled with common poppy. Nothing exuberant, nothing glamorous but very calming. Exactly what Louis needed after having just left Harry’s not that long ago. The breeze was starting to pick up while Louis tapped his foot impatiently as the ringer tone continued to drone before Harry picked up. 

“Hello.” Harry greeted sleepily, Louis could hear the sounds of him moving around to get comfortable. 

“Hi love, did I wake you?” It was far to early for Harry to already be sleeping. The evening was just starting to swell over the sky casting down shadows. 

“Mm yeah but it’s okay, did you miss me?” Harry’s voice was smooth and slow, and it was awful in all the right ways. He hummed out a pitiful laugh when finishing off his question. 

“Why were you sleeping? Its barely an acceptable time.” 

“You didn’t answer my question Lou...” Harry mocked hurt, making ridiculous whimpers.

“Yes, I obviously miss you and thats why I’m calling actually but first tell me why you’re sleeping, are you feeling okay?” All Louis really wanted to do was to crawl into bed with Harry. Cuddle into one another while the sheets fluffed up around their bodies in the most comfortable way. 

“I’m fine just annoyed with my mum, she was just acting terrible while you were up in mine, and she continued after you left.” Louis noted how Harry happened to leave out what had his mothers knickers in a twist. 

“Sorry babe. Would you like to come to dinner here tomorrow night?” Louis was squeezing the small layer of soft skin between his thighs while he bounced impatiently on the cold stone bench. 

“Sure, what time?” Harry’s tone suggested that he was thrown back by the offer and it made Louis question asking him, maybe it was too soon? 

“Well you really don’t have to if you were wanting to spend time at home. I completely understand considering...” 

“Lou, woah baby relax? I want to come over it’s just those weird nerves ya know? I haven’t really seen much of your mum or sisters in quite some time.” Harry had a way with his words that made Louis feel just as warm and buttery as the younger lads voice. 

“I’ll come get you at 6, sound okay? I have to run back in but I’ll see you tomorrow babe.” 

“Sounds perfect, see you then, lov-...Lovely talking to you, good night Lou.” It seemed obvious at first at what Harry had almost said, but maybe it was just Louis feeling as though he was jumping to conclusions...

“Yeah, lovely talking to you too. Goodnight.” Louis hung up the phone feeling the most terrible juvenile butterflies trying to escape from inside him. 

All throughout the duration of his family’s reuniting dinner, Louis couldn’t help but feel pathetic, and rather rude. Rude for not having the will power to fully invest his attention to his sisters questions, and stories, and the tellings of the time he had missed while off at uni. And pathetic for believing that Harry was trying to cover up an almost misspoken “love you” which in reality probably neither of the two were ready for, nonetheless Harry had voiced to his mother that she “couldn’t tell him who he could and could not love”, yet that was in a relatively heated moment. The thoughts and imagery that was clogging Louis’ mind was incredibly bothersome while he was trying to fall asleep in the attempt to forget the swallowing emotions he could not sort through during consciousness.

Sleep was not coming easily though. Every time the older lad would try and shut his eyes, his mind would kickstart into hyperactivity. Harry was blacking out any other sort of perception Louis would try and override with. Everything from how adorable and cherub like Harry used to be when he was just a small boy, how terrifically persistent even at such a young age Harry was in trying to appease Louis, even back when everything was completely innocent and platonic. To now, with his unruly styled chocolate locks, and gorgeous lean but magnificently toned body would bend and arch in all the most beautiful of ways while his husky voice would either be panting out obscenities or purring all the right sweet nothings that would make Louis utterly mad with affection. 

Louis was finally able to fall asleep far into the early morning hours, when all that could be heard were the faint noises that would would arise mildly from the outdoors through the glass of his windows. The anxious thoughts of Harry did not suppress but only followed Louis into unconscious to help taunt him for the period of his shut eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one sooner rather than later is the plan (; xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait ): ♥
> 
> hope you enjoy it.   
> xx <3

“It’s just dinner Lou.” Jay reminded her son for what felt like the tenth time over breakfast. The day was sour and snowy, with a sever cold wind striking through. When snow finally fell to the ground from its gusty chaos, it was only leaving a small dusting. Compared to the opaque misty blizzard that appeared throughout the windows.The skies were dark and it was awful chilly, that it had Louis in a panic, he wouldn’t be able to drive and get Harry for dinner. 

“Dais, turn on the telly please.” Louis blabbered to his younger sister. Who look very preoccupied with filling each of her waffle indentations with the proper amount of syrup from atop her plastic play mat that was stretched over the carpet. 

“What station?” Daisy stood up after a minute of frustration trying to aim the control while sitting, at the telly and failing to have it read a signal. 

“The weather please.” 

The youngest fiddled with the large object in her tiny hands for a few moments before settling on the correct station, and sighing out ignored pleas for something else to watch. 

Louis watched as the meteorologist explained the days’ forecast for being a mess of snow and ice; well before he had even planed on going to get Harry. Thinking the least amount of time he had to spend with his family was the best for him. Louis didn’t want his mum or sisters to accidentally bring something up that would have his rather sensitive boyfriend and his guilt ridden self having to plaster on fake smile and laugh off a matter that was still a little bitter to the tongue. Harry was always saying it was in the past and that he wasn’t hurting from it anymore, now that the two were reunited but Louis could see it in his eyes that it still bothered him. 

There was a decision to make, and it was a much more difficult of a dilemma then it should be. To go and get Harry hours before he had planned on and having him spend the day at his house. Or, cancel. Canceling was sounding reasonable and very appealing but it would not be fun having to call Harry up and tell him the news. Last night while he was inviting him over the phone Harry’s voice was so full spirt that Louis knew he couldn’t flake out, even turning plans for another day isn’t what he knew he was to do. He needed to go get Harry now and spend the day with him, and hopefully it wouldn’t turnout to a disaster. 

“Mum, would you mind if I went and picked Harry up now and had him spend the day and possibly the night here?” Louis asked already standing up. 

“Sure, love. It would be great to see Harry. While you’re off getting him think of what the two of you would like for dinner.” 

Louis nodded, getting up from the sofa and placing his breakfast dish into the sink before he brushed his teeth and headed out. Considering the two were not going to be out in the public eye Louis reasoned with himself that his flannel pants and jumper would suffice for the day and that Harry wouldn’t mind. Halfway to Harry’s, Louis realised that he hadn’t rung Harry yet and told him he was on his way. Hastily pulling his mobile out of the pajama pocket Louis waited for Harry to answer. 

Which he didn’t. What if he was out? Louis was too far past the mid to turn back. 

When he arrived at the house, he noticed that Anne’s car was in the drive so he got out of his own and knocked on the door. The wait was short and when Harry’s mother answered, Louis could not stop himself from feeling an overwhelming sense of annoyance cast over his expression. She ushered him in and shut the door.

“Louis, what can I do you for?” Her tone was friendly, but there was that face of distaste still visible. Just like when Louis had brought Harry home. 

“Here for Harry, I tried to call and tell him I would be earlier then planned but he hadn’t answered.” 

“Oh, well he’s upstairs I can- well you can go get him if you’d like?” She obviously bit her tongue before finishing and it oddly warmed Louis knowing she was letting him go get Harry. As she should. 

Without knocking Louis entered his sleeping boyfriends bedroom, taking a moment to ogle just how adorable Harry looked even while he was spread out clumsily- limbs stretched long. Both arms jutting out to the edge of the bed while his legs spread widely in a rather large V shape. His tummy was pressed into the sheets, leaving Louis quite the view of his perk bum clad in navy briefs. An overwhelming want to just climb into bed and snuggle against Harry was almost winning Louis over, however if they were to get back to his before the worst of the storm he needed to shake awake the big baby. 

Bending over and rubbing his small hand against the smooth width of Harry’s back Louis cooed Harry into consciousness. 

“Lou?” Harry stretched his arms up high, contracting the small toned muscles of his arms and chest beautifully. While his hair wildly stood at all sorts of attention. 

“Hey sleepy. I know it’s early but the storm is coming in unexpectedly early and I wanted to come get you.”

Harry shuffled into an upward sitting position and threw the rest of the covers that were around him, reaching forward and pulling Louis down next to him. 

“I’ll take that positively, yeah?” Louis sank into Harry’s chest relaxing in the feeling of arms being wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Yeah, I should get dressed. Is your mum alright with me being there so early?” 

“Of Course. Now get up and pack because I’d like if you spent the night.” Louis cocked his brow suggestively up at Harry making the younger of the two chuckle quietly before rolling around Louis to get up. 

Harry packed, brushed his teeth and complained about not being able to sort his hair before going to see Louis’ family. Claiming it was ‘trashy, to just show up looking so not put together.’ Louis sighed and let Harry fiddle with his hair for a few moments before tugging him downstairs and out the door with a quick goodbye to his mum. 

The drive over was fairly quiet given that the Harry was still tired but that hadn’t stopped him from putting is hand on Louis thigh and mumbling little adorable praises on how gorgeous Louis looked in his pajamas. The calm atmosphere dissipated as soon as they were parked outside of Louis home. Harry was inhaling sharply and looking over at his boyfriend for comfort before he had to get out.

“Babe, calm down it’s alright, my mum is excited to see you.” Louis bent over the middle console and kissed Harry lightly before reaching over and popping open his door for him, pushing figuratively to step out. 

Jay was washing dishes when the two stepped in and the look on Harrys’ face was priceless, it was as though he had just witnessed a disaster. Louis couldn’t decided if he was more terrified looking or uncomfortable.

“Mum, we are back.” Louis spoke out as he ushered Harry into the kitchen to greet his mother. 

Jay wiped her hand on the dish rag hanging off the counter top before turning to look at her son and his boy. 

“Bloody hell Harry, look at you! Aren’t you just a peach?” Jay reached out, placing her warm palm on Harry’s adorable dimpled cheek before pulling back and looking over to Louis. “He’s so handsome Lou.” 

Harry was turning dark shades of pink to red while taking in Jay’s forward compliments. 

“Mum, c’mon don’t scare him! But yeah most handsome boy around.” Enfolding Harry in a cheeky hug, Louis couldn’t help but feel a tad emotional with how easy it felt to act like this in front of his mum, knowing Harry was the one she was looking so genuinely welcoming too. 

Harry’s face was turning back to its normal colour and Jay sat them both down at the table with a cuppa. 

“Harry, love, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages.” It was normal banter but Louis just hoped that was all the reminiscing his mum would do. 

Harry smiled sweetly, squeezing Louis’ hand reassuringly under the table. 

“I’ve been good, finished my A levels decided on where I wanted to go for Uni and meet up with Lou.” 

“It’s so good that you two are able to get close again.” Louis sighed outwardly at that. 

“Oh stop it Louis Tomlinson, nobody is offended. But Harry since I’m not allowed to bring anything up besides your charm, did Louis ask you what you would like for a meal tonight?” 

“Erm- Well, no. Anything would be great Ms. Tomlinson.” Harry squeaked awkwardly, looking to his side as to say ‘how dare you not prepare me for such a decision.’ 

Louis laughed. 

“Jay, love. Call me Jay. Since you two are no help I guess you’ll have to wait and see. I’ll let the twins decide.” Jay laughed getting up to go back to busing herself. 

Louis grabbed Harry by the hand and brought him upstairs to his room before the twins or his other sisters had the time to bombard him with questions. It was still before eight in the morning and Louis was tired and he was certain Harry was.

Harry entered cautiously into the bedroom having what Louis assumed was a similar silent reaction to how it was when he entered Harrys room for the first time in many years. Taking in all the changes, large one and small ones. 

“Babe, are you still tired?” Louis asked, drawing Harry’s attention from his bureau to himself. 

“A little, yeah, but I’m alright if you want to stay up.” 

“I’m tired and want to take a nap before we have to go back down there and survive my sisters. Pleaseeee?” Louis pouted. 

Harry dropped his bag and crawled on the bed next to Louis, pulling Louis’ arms around him. Louis dipped and kissed Harrys’ curls before grabbing the duvet up. 

“Can I take my jeans off Lou?” Harry asked, wiggling uncomfortably from the fabric. 

“Do you really need to ask?” 

Louis helped Harry pull off the skin tight denim, restraining from holding his palm still as it grazed over Harry’s crotch. When the pants were thrown out of the sheets and left disregarded on the floor, Louis pulled Harry closer to him, having their bodies glued to each other. 

Almost simultaneously both of their breaths hitched as the thin fabric covering their cocks did nothing to stop the feeling of one another pressed so close. Harry looked straight into Louis’ eyes asking for permission to grind against him. Staying silent Louis attached his lips to Harry’s hoping he would take it as enough of a ‘yes’ to continue on. 

The first nudge upward had Louis biting down onto Harry’s bottom lip before he went to meet Harry’s pace. Both of them kissing to keep quiet, well aware of how early it still was and just how awake his mother was downstairs entertaining his young sisters. Though neither of those stopped either of them from slowing down. Harry had his big hand secured tightly, kneading into Louis arse with every thrust before it became to hard to resist- Harry picked up his hand only to peal back the pajama flannel and place his hand inside to really feel Louis. 

Louis removed his own hand from around Harry’s hips to take the incentive and bring down his night pants just enough to expose his cock and arse fully. Harry moaned his approval, whining into Louis neck were he was previously sucking a love bite to urge him to do the same to his now constricting underwear. 

Freeing Harry caused his hard cock to spring up against Louis’. Becoming restless the both pulled their mouths apart to focus their grinding perfectly. The feeling was warming and causing skin to react far to sensitively this early on- that Louis, spat in his hand bringing it down to coat the both of them. The wetness had them slipping a little more clumsily but the sensation was overwhelming. Harry was coaxed down into the nape of Louis’ neck moaning and biting down on his collar bone. His tongue and teeth were so unbalanced and spastically reacting that Louis knew Harry was close. Wanting to orgasm together Louis brought his hand down once again and wrapped as much of it as he could around the both of them, pumping in line with their frantic thrusting, and far before long the two were spilling over his fist and down onto the sheets. 

The sheen of sweat that was casted over both of their foreheads was not enough to stop them from drawing to each other, helping the other in pulling up their pants. 

“You’re so beautiful boo.” Harry observed, blatantly running his eyes up and down all the exposed parts of Louis he could. 

“Harry.” 

“I’m serious, Lou. You really are.” 

Louis fingers stopped running momentarily through the soft hairs at the base of Harry’s head. 

“So are you love.” Louis found himself dumbstruck, unable to come up with anymore of a creative praise to give back. 

Harry just squeezed him and nuzzled in to get ready for their now much needed nap. 

“Harry?” 

“Yeah baby?” His eyes were closed but he nosed at Louis’ jaw to show he was listening. 

Louis stayed quiet for a moment too long and it had Harry opening his eyes just enough to urge Louis along. The air felt tight in the room and it had Louis' throat feeling even tighter. Harry was cuddled into him and things were just feeling flawless. Everything Louis had never felt was here and wrapped excellently in his arms. 

“I love you.” Louis placed his chin against the heap of curls at the top of Harry’s head. Scared at what his eyes would say. Immediately replaying the the hesitation and restriction Harry had in holding back first on the phone. 

“I love you too Lou.” 

That was all that Louis need to hear, and when Harry kissed at his neck and tightened his his grip around his waist. Louis knew at least for now, that moment, that nap that things were going to be okay. 

He wasn’t sure for Harry, but he knew that the happily unnerving muscles and feeling in his tummy delayed him from falling asleep as quickly as he had planned.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it wasn't too disappointing.   
> I'm trying not to be discouraged from this one! xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 ♥  
> And a whole month hasn't gone by? 
> 
> Sorry for the delayed updates bbys. 
> 
> Hope you like it and as always I'd love to know? 
> 
> xx

Dinner had gone as easy going as possible. The rowdiness was expected given the large amount of siblings Louis had, and for the fact that the small twins were so drawn in by their older brothers boyfriend- they couldn’t keep shut for more then a moment. For the other two, being rather older then the twins, they were more reserved when it came to Harry- polite just quiet. Louis was not offend given he knew there was the awkwardness for the two having small memories of Harry when they were growing up.

The conversation wasn’t technically light and carefree but pleasant nonetheless. Jay, Louis’ mum had a few moments of undeniable ‘remember when...’ reminiscent moments for when the two lovers were still young and naive to what the further would have in hold for them. Harry was entertained with the meals atmosphere and encouraging to all questions he was asked. Louis’ heart held a fondness for the lad he was not aware he had until that moment. Watching Harry interact with his family, the most important people in his life. And, looking as though he was properly enjoying himself while doing it. 

So that night while stretched out comfortably in bed, after having watched a family friendly movie in the common room with the whole lot, it through Louis for a curve ball when Harry asked if he would join him the next day while hanging out with his friend Nick. 

Nick was that annoyingly protective man Harry had swung around his hip when he had unexpectedly ran into them while they were out to eat those months back. He was the one that was also there with Harry the night Louis was so drunk he had offended Harry with the shenanigans Zayn had him pull. But as Louis likes to remember, when he had called Harry that night still drunk and devastated, Harry had left Nick and came to Louis’ comforting. 

That didn’t mean Louis wanted to hangout with the lad! 

“Haz, love. Honestly I’m not sure that would be such a good idea?” Louis tried, running his hand up the side of Harry’s body. Playing gently with his hips to not tickle him out of their relaxing cuddle. 

“Lou? C’mon please give it a try? I’ve gotten off with Liam very well and I would like it if you could get on with my best friend?” 

The look in Harry’s sleepy eyes was enough to make Louis groan, he didn’t want to do this. Nick openly displayed his disliking for Louis. Yet, like Harry said- he gave it a shot to become close with Liam, and Louis should do the same. 

“When tomorrow?” 

“Really? Oh Lou! Thank you so much for giving it a shot I have mentioned to Nick since we have became official that you are such an amazing person, and how good you are too me. So if he gives you any crap, I will not take that okay?” Harry cheered happily, pausing to kiss Louis’ forehead between sentences. 

Truthfully, Louis was dreading this encounter more than anything. Harry had described his pal Nick, as cocky, and rather sarcastic. It would be like trying to stick together two of the same charged magnets... Impossible. Louis was sarcastic, and a bit cocky at times himself, and if this Nick character thought he was going to play that off, well he had another thing coming. 

“I’ll make an effort to be friendly with him, but I can’t make no promises he’ll come around to me.” 

“Louis, he will. If you two can’t become friends it would be great if you two could at least not think of each other negatively. I care about you both so much.” Louis could hear the small plead in Harry’s sluggish tone, hoping the two people he felt so strongly about could get on. 

“Have you two dated?” Louis couldn’t hold back the thought any longer. He was sure Harry had said the two have been sexual with one another, but the thought of them being romantic and having _that_ sort of relationship disturbed him. 

Harry bit his lip nervously before inhaling sharply. 

“I’ll take the hesitation as a yes?” Louis sighed, flopping is head back into the plush of his own pillow. 

“No!, well not exactly.” Raising himself up onto an elbow Harry began to explain.”We never dated, like you and I are babe, but more unofficially. Nick took care of me, showed me how to be social and really got me out of my shell.” 

“Shag?” The word spat of Louis’ tongue like sour milk. 

“Well, yeah Lou. He was my first and we were very close and cared for one another that we had been sexual since that time.” Harry scooted closer to the grumpy Louis, pulling him into his chest and kissing at the tip of his ear. “But it’s just you now, and I have never been happier.” 

That did help Louis feel better, calming the jealousy down substantially but not completely. When he saw Nick tomorrow all he would want to do is slap the shit out of him and have him forget anything he had done to Harry. 

“Noon, by the way. So we should get some sleep.” 

“Alright, Night.” Louis cooed into Harry’s neck, placing a simply sweet kiss to the prominent middle of his collar bone. 

“Goodnight.” 

\-----

Instead of being awoken by the sound of an alarm or by Harry singsonging him up, he was pulling his eyelids back from a heaviness weighing him down, paired with a set of hands rubbing slowly up his chest. 

“Babe?” Louis crocked out, his voices still thick with sleep. 

“Good morning hot stuff.” The adorable giggle in itself showed that Harry hadn't been awake for all that long.”Need help waking up?” 

Louis opened his eyes as Harry stood up to pull his underwear down, legs opened and placed on each side of Louis. He was already past a semi, and his fingers were glossy. Harry bent back down and kissed a small trial from Louis naval to the elastic of his own shorts. 

“Wanna ride you love, can I?” 

Just the way Harry had asked, Louis felt his balls tighten underneath the light grip. Harry pulled a small bottle of lube from behind him and coated Louis generously before crawling up and kneeling over his cock. Harry was positioning himself and the tip of Louis was rubbing up against his hole and as Harry was squatting down Louis grabbed his waist to stop him. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, let me open you up?” 

Harry bit his lip and grabbed Louis again and with a little more speed he sank down with minimal resistances. 

“I already did.” Harry voice was deep and Louis fully felt himself harden up inside Harry. He was so warm and a tight, probably a little too tight for such a quick breach but Louis knew he wouldn’t hurt him. His toes were curling as Harry began picking himself up and sliding back down. His arms were propped on Louis’ chest and the moaning was becoming a little desperate, Louis could tell Harry wasn’t hitting his spot just right. Pulling up his knees he reached for Harry’s hips to pull him down closer to help thrusting up while Harry would slid back down. Quickly Harry was whining and biting down on Louis neck to keep quiet. 

“Help me baby.” Harry was gone, and begging for release, Louis could tell he was close himself so he picked up his own pace. Grabbing on to Harry’s arse tightly, he spread him a little further and began taking the lead in both thrusting up into Harry and pulling him back down on to his cock with a sloppy rhythm. 

The sound of skin slapping and rubbing was the last thing Louis could think about, he was far to overwhelmed with how good Harry felt and how close to his orgasm he was.  
With a few final thrust. Harry was coming on to both their stomachs and Louis just pouring up into him. 

Their breathing was sharp and their skin was sticky and hot, but they needed a moment to regain themselves before getting ready for the day. 

\-----

“Why are we going to his flat?” 

“Because I thought that would be more casual, and we are just hanging out?” Harry tilted his head sideways completely unaware of the actual stress was pumping though Louis. 

“Casual sure love, comfortable not at all Harry.” Louis was whining while they climbed the stairs to Nick’s flat right off the center of town. 

The building was rough, and in a not so lovely part of the area. Louis had parked his car a few blocks down at the only empty car park he could find, and apparently Harry was surprised with how close they had actually gotten with the car. If he could just get through this day somewhat pleasantly Harry couldn’t say he hadn’t tried. 

Harry just knocked and walked into the flat without any visible indications of discomfort. 

“Grimmy?” Harry hollered through the place and not soon after were there foot steps making quick down the hall. 

“Harry, Love!” Nick wrapped Harry up into his arms like it was a long waited ten year reunion. Louis rolled his eyes, while the two in front of him kissed cheeks and hugged far too much. 

With unison realisation both Harry and Nick turned and faced Louis, one wearing a cute hopeful smile, and the other with his brows raised. 

“Louis, I know you’ve seen Nick before but now that we are all on _good_ terms.” Harry turned and pointed a sharp glare to his pal and then smiled back to his boyfriend, “But as a proper introduction this is my old mate Nick, and Nick this is Louis my sweet boyfriend.” 

Harry walked over and placed his arms loosely wrapped around Louis’ shoulders as he stood from behind him. 

“Pleasure to finally meet you Louis, glad you’ve apparently gone through some sort of breakthrough and find yourself able to treat Harry good.” 

“Excuse me? What gives you the fucking right to say that?” Louis had it, he wasn’t going to lay back and take this sort of harassment from the beginning, it would only progress worse down the road if he did. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah. What the bloody hell?” Harry had unsecured one arm from around Louis chest, so he could go stand on the left of him keeping his wrapped arm strong around him. 

Nick looked at the couple then proceeded to walk into his kitchen and grab a drink from the upper cabinet. “Fancy one, either of you?” 

Harry mumbled a small whisper in Louis’ ear of ‘’m so sorry.’ 

Louis turned around quickly and frowned.  
“Harry, I’m not letting him talk to me like that, so how about you stay here hang out with the bastard and call me when you want to be picked up.” 

“No! Please stay Lou, hold a sec okay?” 

Harry hurried off into the kitchen where Nick was reaching up to put the bottle back into the cabinet and he could hear small bits of what was being talked about. 

‘you cant talk to him....’ ‘how can I forget....’ ‘please...’ ‘loves me...’ 

The pieces were not really making much sense but he could tell Harry was trying to show Nick that he was cared about by Louis, and hopefully that he would not be talked down too. There were a few more moments of muffled words exchanged before the duo was walking back into the living area and Harry promptly grabbed at Louis arm and walked with him over to the sofa, placing him between the armrest and Harry. 

He was obviously staying. 

Nick took a seat in the recliner, crossing his legs and talking a hardy sip of whatever amber coloured liquor he was drinking. The tension in the room was thick and Louis was feeling exceptionally claustrophobic and could really use some fresh air. 

“So... Louis what made you want to start shaggin’ Harry, mate?” Nick’s composure was calm but his eyes were wild with spite. 

“What’s it to you _mate_?” Louis was arching forward from where he was planted and he could feel Harry’s fingers tighten around his thigh. 

“Grimmy, c’mon, you are not making this easy. That’s none of your business.” 

Nick laughed at Harry’s weak attempted of a subject change. 

“You’re my best friend lovey, I think I have every right.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, you don’t have a right. Why the fuck would you have a right?” Louis took Harry’s hand off his thigh, and completely missed the look of disappointment wash over him. 

“You may have not got it in. Back when Louis, but you sure as hell fucked Harry over.” Nick was still using a sickly sweet tone and it made Louis all the madder. 

“I’m not dealing with this. Harry, you can come with me now or you can stay and find a way home when you please. This bastard is egotistical and feels some sort of self righteousness and I’m through with it. So what will it be?” Louis stood up said his peace in his own simmered down way and looked at Harry as patient as he could. 

“Oh, lord. Louis calm down, it’s all just playful banter, now isn’t it Harry.” Nick was looking at least a little uncomfortable now. 

Harry stood up with Louis, the biggest frown covering his pinking face. 

“No, Nick. It wasn’t playful. I’ve got to go I’ll ring you when I can.” 

“Harry?!” Nick joined them all in standing but that was all he could say before his door was closing and the two had left. 

The walk down the stairs was full of apologies and grumbled out ‘yeah’s’ from Louis. The ride back to Harry’s was silent. 

“It’s only two?” Harry said while unbuckling himself, while Louis parked in the drive. “You really want to go home?” 

“I’m really not in the mood to go do anything.” 

“Would you like to come in?” 

“No, it’s fine.” 

“Louis, please. Look I am so sorry he acted like that- he had promised he wouldn’t. I don’t want this to ruin a day between us.” 

Harry placed a hand on Louis’ whose was on the shift. 

“Look babe, I just want to be alone right now okay? I’m not mad at you I’m just tired. Tired of how no matter how bloody hard I try, it seems no one will let it drop. I was shit to you, I ruined a best friendship I understand that. But you’re not just my friend any more, you are my boyfriend. I love you and it just seems the people you care for the most are not okay with that.” 

“It’s just Nick, don’t let him bother you too badly. He’s just a twat, it’s in his blood-”

“I heard your mum that day Harry. Look it’s all in the past for now but I just need to go okay?” Louis pushed his own hand off the gear shift to move it interlaced with Harry’s pulling him into a hug. 

It was a sad hug, and Louis could feel how Harry didn’t want to let go. 

“I’ll call you before bed, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Love you, Lou.” Harry kissed Louis on the lips before opening his door and walking quickly up into his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> xx <3


	13. Here or There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is far overdue! I am so sorry :( it has been a mess of a year.  
> I hope you all like it! I plan to try and update more regularly. ♥ 
> 
> feedback:comments/kudos they're all much appreciated xx

Louis had heard from Harry that night before he went to sleep, as promised, however the next day consisted of no phone calls, rather texting between the two, small parts of either’s day. That evening around no later then half seven, Louis was about to cave and call Harry, and apologise for over reacting yesterday, after he had a quick pointless scroll through his instagram feed. Almost skimming by the photo, given he was hardly paying attention, just playing up his stubborn attitude to delay calling Harry, Louis huffed out an irritated sigh and closed the app immediately, to only seconds later re open it to further examine the picture Harry had posted of him and Nick.

It was obvious that Harry hadn’t taken the photo, his arms were wrapped around Nicks waist, whereas Nicks arm was laced underneath the tail of Harry’s shirt while the other grabbed at Harry’s crotch through his jeans. Their chests were pinned together as they both faced the camera with oversized grins and glassy eyes. Harry had a pair of cat ears tangled into his curls, that were sure placed there by the twat groping him or some other pissed friend they were partying with. 

 

The gesture was upsetting and it had Louis’ toes curling with disgust and forgetting all about feeling he overreacted about how Nick was yesterday. Harry hadn't mentioned going out and partying with the lad tonight, and not that Louis wouldn’t want Harry to go and have a good time, he loved getting out himself, just seeing the way Nicks hand was bunching Harry’s bits through his jeans was too much. Having no clue to where they were he settled for taking a screen shot of the picture, incase Harry tried to delete it later after sobering up, and leaving it be for the night. Louis decided on giving Liam a ring and seeing how things were going for him, he missed his best friend so much it was starting to really bother him. 

Laying down in his bed folded and bundled up in plenty of covers and pillows Louis hummed impatiently while he waited for the call to be answered. 

“ ‘Ello!”

“Hey Li, how are ya?” Louis felt some previous aggravation leave his body from the soothing tone of his mate.

“Doing well actually, I was going to give you a ring tomorrow and see if you were interested in helping me find you a gift for your birthday.” 

“You want me to pick out my own present? Li, c’mon, where’s the spirit in that?” Louis laughed airy, not taking any offense to the yearly Payne present dilemma. “Plus, you have a week.”

“Lou, I never know what to get you though. I was voting toward a pair of pink pants.” Obviously finding his own joke far more hilarious then it was, Louis laughed along to his friends stupidity anyways.

“Ah, yeah mate and I can wear them under a good pair of yellow trou.” 

“Well thats a definite possibility. So how are you doing Lou?” Liam asked genuinely having mostly sensed the underlying feeling of sorrow in Louis’ voice. ‘

“Actually not so well, Harry and I sort of had a bit of a spit after seeing his friend Nick yesterday.” 

Liam just breathed out a sound for Louis to continue. 

“And, he is this egotistical bastard Liam! He kept insinuating his and Harry’s past relationship, and asking things along the lines as to why Harry and I are fucking now. So harshly. You personally know how terrible I feel about that shit in the past but Li why can no one move on past it?” 

There was a beat of silence that had Louis feeling nervous, like maybe he spilled too much to his best friend and he was going to push him away. Reassuringly Liam spoke a second later, calming Louis’ onset paranoia. 

“Sounds like quite the prick.”

“He is.” 

“True, and it is shit no one will drop you and Harry’s childhood problems considering you’re a couple now. Harry dropped it, he’s okay and loves you Louis.” Liam’s voice was one for the recorded self help books, it was strong, yet completely calming. 

“Yeah that’s true mate, but look at your phone I’m sending a text.” Louis quickly flipped through his camera roll finding the screenshot of Harry and sending it to Liam. 

“Well, that... Is that the friend of his...erm Nick?” 

“Yeah it is. I know he is drunk just look at him, but still he hasn’t called me today and he barely texted and if he is upset about how yesterday happened between me and his best mate well that is one thing, but to just leave me to pieces and go party and get felt up with him is another. Yeah?” 

“Oh, that’s rough Lou. He is probably,… well visibly pissed so maybe just talk to him in the morning and see what it was all about, and it could just be because he’s gone. Try not to over think it.” 

“You’re right, I’m gonna head in early, have a good time finding me the perfect gift and I’ll see you soon before classes start up again, we will make some time, yeah?” 

“I’ll plan on it. Have a good rest and just relax. Night.”

“Night.” 

Louis hung up feeling moderately relieved for a brief amount of time before he started thinking of how drunk his boyfriend must be by now and where he was going to be sleeping, and if by himself? Calling Harry now who he hadn’t spoke to for the duration of the day to say goodnight was not off the rocker, so Louis dialed up. 

It rang and rang, and was sent off to voicemail, so Louis hung up and rerang him in hopes he would answer. 

“Oh, lover it’s so splendid to hear from you.” It was Nicks voice radiating poison through Louis’ ears. His speech was choppy and his voice littered with alcohol. 

“Nick give the phone to Harry.”  
“He is busy.” 

“With what? Your hand wrapped around his dick!” Louis was done with this nonsense and just wanted to talk to Harry. 

There was some obvious muffling about, and Louis could hear the sounds of music and voices through the speaker. It felt like a century had passed before Harry picked up his own phone. 

“Hello?” It was more a question than Louis have liked, his voice was just as sloppy sounding or worse than Nicks had been. 

“Harry, where are you?” 

“Louis? Is this you?” The slurred speech and odd articulation was enough to make Louis feel dizzy on the other end, as though he could feel Harry wobbling trying to stay in place or reaching for a wall to help steady him. 

“Yeah it’s me. Where are you Harry?” 

“I’m with Nick at his flat. It’s a party.” 

“Is it a party Harry.” 

“Yeah it is. It’s brilliant.” Harry was too far gone to understand Louis’ sarcasm that it just caused him to roll over in bed and place his phone away from his face for a second to relax. 

“I know, are you okay?” Annoyed with Harry and all, didn’t stop Louis from actually worrying if his boyfriend was alright. 

“Well I’m... great Lou.” There was a pause before Harry was murmuring into the receiver for Louis to hold on a second. The line was busy with noise and Louis was close to just hanging up, there was a sudden bang and the noise faded out until it was completely gone. 

“Harry?” 

“Yeah I-I just think I may have needed some air. I went to the outside for the breeze.” 

“You’re so pissed I can tell, just stay there for the night and don’t get into anyones car. I gotta go.”

“Louis wait! I don’t feel well I lied!”

Harry’s voice came out sharp and quiet, it caught Louis completely off guard, and had him turning over in bed to sit back up. 

“What’s wrong?”    
A surge of panic fluttered through Louis body, causing his chest to tighten overwhelmingly. It wasn’t even that late by now it was barley past eight, and it was certain Harry had been partying for hours, he hadn’t even said why he was not feeling well yet but just how he had to go outside and whisper, it worried Louis. 

“Harry, what’s wrong? Tell me.” 

A deeb inhale of breath flowed through the receiver and into Louis awaiting ear. Small lifeless chuckles were released before Harry finally began to fess up. 

“I just feel uncomfortable, like there are all these people here i’ve never met.” 

“Is that all?” Louis deflated, the muscles in his back loosening up and sinking comfortably back into his pillows. “Well, not like _is that it_ but nobody is hurting you right? You’re safe?” 

“I’m safe, i guess.” 

“You guess?” 

A moment of silence passed and Harry’s voice was even lighter, his slurred speech making it a bit difficult for Louis to catch on. 

“There’s this man here, and he keeps eyeing me or whatnot and offering me a line or two for free every time he grabs me to sit down.”

“Grabs you! Harry are you seriously taking this tossers shit? Babe listen to me, do you need me to come and get you?” 

“Yeah, could you? Do you remember the way?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in 20 minutes, Harry can you stay outside or in a room or just, away from that prick?” 

Harry agreed to stay as far off as possible and Louis was already out of bed, grabbing for the closest jumper and his trainers. His little twins were already in bed and the other two sisters were down having tea with his mum. Louis earlier blamed his bad attitude on a headache that need bed rest. Bustling down the stairs as fast as he could he shouted a quick goodbye to his mother. 

“Louis!

“Louis, wait” his mum yelled after him. 

“Mum, I need to go and get Harry he’s at a party and doesn’t feel comfortable.” His words were rushing out, whiny and high pitched, he needed to get to Harry. Sure the lad would most likely be fine, but there was something aching him to get there as quickly has he could. 

Jay agreed to let Harry stay the night if he didn’t want to go home in his condition alone, with the promises that they would be respectful of everyone sleeping. Louis was driving much too quickly for the dark skies and snow flurries that were coming down. His window was open in contradiction to the heat billowing out of the vents. He needed air, and the heat was too warm, making his neck feel like a scarf weaved with iron was wrapped infinitively around him. 

His knuckles were clinching around the defenseless wheel, with each spin of the tires and the closer Louis found himself to Nick’s place, his irritation would boil up. How had Harry not called him sooner, there was some kind of man hitting on him and beckoning him to take drugs? Instead he was allowing Nick to grope him in front of however many people were there, which was sure to be many. It just was not adding up in his perspective. 

Finally Louis reached the flat complex and he was able to illegally park on the curb for a few seconds to go upstairs and get Harry. Without bothering to knock Louis walked in to Nicks party, and there were people in every direction, some swaying to the music playlist while others were playing drinking games and the amount of noise within the confined space had Louis on edge to just find Harry and get out. 

“Look if you are just hear to cause problems, it would be best for you to just go back down to your car with him and leave.” 

Louis turned on his heel and saw Nick, hand on hip staring at him. 

“You bastard, you’re rather lucky I’m just here to get Harry and take him home, considering he just wants to leave.” Louis was not far from the truth but the anger in his voice made it seem far more dramatic. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nick, I don’t have time for your childish games, where is he?” Louis started to walk off to go search the balcony and the other rooms, but a tug on his top stopped him. 

“Louis, Harry left fifteen minutes ago saying you were out there for him!” Nick’s normally sly face was turned sour and despite the alcohol swimming through is veins Louis could tell this was not a joke. 

Harry had left the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to all that read it <3  
> feedback:comments/kudos they're all much appreciated xx


	14. It Was Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been almost what? Two years. Ridiculous. So many things happened and it has been a really rough time. I'm almost writing this to just say to myself 'hey get it together'. I'm not quite sure what made me think to come back to this. But right now I feel like it's time to regain some control in my life and if finishing an old fic is what it takes. I'm ready.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you do it means a lot. OH, I apologize this is a real filler chapter, just to get me back into the swing of things. 
> 
> xxxx

Louis stood dumbfounded in front of Nick for a century long second, before shaking his head, and bringing himself back to reality. Where the hell would Harry have gone off to? He was completely knackered and it was cold and dark out. 

“Nick, look, are you being completely serious?” Louis inhaled deeply trying to relax, incase just maybe there was some sort of joke being played. “Because, Harry is bloody pissed, and can not be out walking the streets alone.” 

“Louis’ he left. I was rather annoyed.” Nick huffed. 

“I don’t have time for this shit.” 

Louis phoned Harry immediately, after bringing himself out into the hall where he could drown out the music. Nothing. Straight to voicemail. 

Louis phoned, again and again, and.. again. 

Feeling his anxiety shoot up, Louis went down to his car and started to think. Where would Harry wander off to? He decided his best bet was to keep driving away from the way he came. Turning around would put him back on the motorway and he hadn’t seen Harry walking that way. Driving as slow as he could manage without causing an accident, Louis looked left and right for his boyfriend. Was Harry even wearing a jacket? The car thermometer read 0°c and now thoughts of a passed out Harry dying of hyperthermia had Louis in a proper panic. It had been 20 minutes and Louis still was driving further into another town over, and the streets were becoming unfamiliar. Shops were closed and people were inside, the weather was worsening, and Harry was still missing. 

When sent to Harry’s Voicemail once again Louis left a rather desperate message.  
“Love, hi, where are you? You are giving me such a fright. Nick said you left, why would you leave before I got there? Please call me Harry.” Louis then kept on looking. 

Realising he had been driving for almost two more hours he felt defeated. Harry was missing, and was gone forever. Louis knew his mind was telling him the worst, but given the circumstance he couldn't see much light to be shed. His last resort was to call Harry’s mother and inform her. As he was about to look for Anne’s number, Louis’ screen lit up with a restricted number phoning in. Typically, Louis would ignore unknown callers and see if it was important enough for them to leave him a message. However, Harry was missing. 

“Hello?” Louis barked unfortunately. 

“Louis. Come get me.”

It was Harry’s voice coming from the other end, and Louis felt momentary relief followed by anger. 

“Where are you Harry!” Louis put the car in park. “I have been searching for you for hours! Nick said you left before I arrived and lied I was there?” 

There was silence and Louis’ stomach dropped. 

“Harry?” 

“Sorry, They were telling me hurry it up.” Harry squeaked 

“Who? Who are they ? Where are you?” This wasn’t time for a game of 20 questions and if Harry did not hurry up and answer Louis was sure he would combust.

“The police. I got thrown in the jail cell.” Harry was still so drunk.

“You’re at the police station! Which Harry? I can’t believe this.” Louis was shocked, but more than anything he was happy to hear Harry was safe. 

Harry told him where he was and Louis was off to the station with the rather low bail. Harry got picked up for public indecency, right in front of the flat when he was waiting for Louis to arrive. All the anger was gone for now. Seeing Harry wobble over when he was released was all Louis needed. It was like the tightness in his lungs finally dissipated and he could breathe. He was speculating right. Harry had no jacket with him. Louis thought he’d never say this, even in his head. _thank you police_ .

“Lets get you back to mine. Jesus, Harry you had me so worried. I can’t believe you got picked up by the police. What made them notice you were so pissed, you needed to be taken in?” Louis helped Harry into the car and to put his belt on. 

“I don’t remember.” Harry’s head flopped forward and it looked as though he was ready to barf. “I’m sorry Lou.” 

“Are you going to be sick?” Louis slowed the car down to see if Harry needed him to pull over but Harry shook his head no. 

Louis knew this was no time to talk about the infamous instagram picture given his boyfriend could not even remember what got him picked up by the police. The ride home was silent aside from the small sick sounds harry would squeak up. If he was already feeling this terrible, tomorrow was going to be hell. 

 

Louis’ mum was still up when they walked in. She was watching the telly alone with another cup of tea by her side. She made a small acknowledgment as though to say ‘ _take him upstairs and do not wake your sisters_ .  
Louis tried his best. Harry had lost more motor skills, and was barely able to hold himself up. After having wobbled into a few walls, Louis was able to shut his bedroom door and toss Harry onto the bed. Harry was out in a flash. 

Normally, Louis would kindly undress his boyfriend and make him up comfortably but Louis was so exhausted from pure stress himself, that he took off his jeans, and squeezed into the bed next to fully clothed Harry, who was laying on top of the covers. 

And that did not make for a good sleep. Louis woke up half nine, feeling utterly dreadful. As though he was the one with the hangover. He must have not been able to move at all in his sleep, stuck in that small space he had between Harry and the edge. 

 “Harry wake up!” Louis whisper shouted. Nothing happened and Harry continued to lightly snore. 

“Harry get up!” Louis said loudly this time, and giving Harry a small push to the shoulder. 

“Louis?” Harry’s eyes barely opened and you could still spot the confusion on his face a meter away. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Louis was sitting straight up in bed, knowing that Harry was safe and in his care made him feel that it was okay to show a little anger now. 

“I thought you were dead in the snow you idiot!” Maybe a little more than a little anger. 

Harry rolled over and looked up at Louis. Eyes open now, and evident that he was feeling sick. 

“I was in jail.”

“I know you fool, I picked you up, after thinking you died in the snow.” Louis was going to just freak out if Harry did not start responding like a normal human very shortly. 

Harry sat up next to Louis. 

“You smell awful.” Louis was not shy in pointing out. 

“Yeah I reckon I do.” Harry rubbed his eyes for a moment and faced his angry boyfriend. “I’m sorry Lou, I got so bloody wasted last night. So fast at that.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going out?” 

“I just thought you were still mad about the Nick thing… Now that I think of it probably wasn’t best to go see him.” Harry looked apologetic.

With the mention of Nick’s name, the instagram photo came rushing back into Louis’ mind. How he was groping his boyfriend, and pissed or not Harry was letting it happen. 

“Speaking of that snake, explain this Harry!” Louis grabbed his phone from his jeans on the floor and brought up the picture on Harry’s instagram. 

Harry looked believably shocked when he looked down at the phone. His eyes widened even more and his cheeks flushed a deep red. Louis was waiting for a reaction but it took a minute too long and Harry was still not saying anything. 

“Well what do you have to say for yourself?” Louis nudged Harry 

“I..” Harry looked up at Louis and back down to the phone. “I don’ know Louis. My god, I’m so sorry. I don’t remember this I’m so ashamed.” Harry looked as though he was going to cry. 

“Well you were so messed up Harry I’ll give you that but it still sucks to see. The day your boyfriend is ignoring you, you see this before you're about to go to bed. Puts a right sick feeling in your stomach.” Louis wasn’t sure if he could keep up the tough tone with the expression he was watching on Harry’s face. 

“I’m so sorry Lou.” His hands came to cover his face and Louis was sure Harry was crying. 

“Harry it’s not okay but what the hell” 

“I just feel shit emotionally and physically. And I know you are getting annoyed with everyone brining up the past, and there I go letting someone who was shit to you grab me like that. I’m so embarrassed.” Harry teared up. 

“Hey, I’m not going to lie to you and say it’s okay because it’s not. But it was a picture, you’re both dressed and nothing more happened right?”

“Nothing more happened babe, believe me ?” 

“Get in the shower you smell okay?” Louis kissed Harry’s cheek. Not letting on just how bad the lousy picture did actually upset him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you do it means a lot. OH, I apologize this is a real filler chapter, just to get me back into the swing of things. 
> 
> xxxx 
> 
> Better late than never.  
> I'll proof everything later <3


End file.
